O ar de Athenas
by reneev
Summary: Athenas sempre foi palco para vários dramas, várias historias de amor, tragedias e glorias, e dessa vez essa cidade ira presenciar a historia de jovens amigos que ainda estão descobrindo o que é o amor enquanto enfrentarão várias crises. Família, dinheiro, poder, paixões. Tudo esta em jogo. AioliaXMu, CamusXMilo, MdMXAfrodite, DonkoXShion, entre outros
1. Quando tudo começa

O espaço era iluminado por grandes vidraças que iam do chão até o teto em uma parede de vidro. O piso branco e a pouca mobília davam ao local um aspecto hospitalar e monótono. As únicas coisas que aparentavam ter vida eram os dois usuários daquela sala, uma mulher sentada em uma grande poltrona verde escura apagada, e um rapaz de boa aparência deitado no divã olhando para o teto apertando os dedos que estavam entrelaçados sob seu abdômen.

- Ual... quantos livros... você realmente leu todos?

O loiro falou em tom de deboche, com um riso nervoso ao final e os lábios sendo mordidos nervosamente. Os olhos castanhos da mulher olhavam as reações daquele homem e o único barulho seguinte foi o do lápis sendo gasto nas folhas de papel. Aquilo pareceu incomodar ainda mais o dono de cachos longos, que se remexeu no estofado buscando uma melhor posição, e é claro que teve de jogar o cabelo para frente a fim de continuar se movendo sem sentir que seu couro cabeludo seria arrancado quando se movesse.

- Então... como eu devo começar...? Pela minha infância e chegarmos ao ponto que eu tenho um complexo com meus pais?

- Você tem?

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e olharam para o lado se prendendo na mulher a sua frente. Era estranho estar lá há pelo menos 10 minutos e só ouvir a voz dela agora, tirando a parte do seja bem vindo, '' pode se sentar onde quiser''; não que tivesse muitas opções para tal, mas lá estava ele: se sentindo um idiota com uma mulher o avaliando e escrevendo coisas que jamais saberia e aquilo estava o matando. Suspirou e deu de ombros, voltando a olhar o teto branco junto do candelabro prateado adornado de cristais.

- Se eu não falar nada eu ainda terei de pagar?

Elepode ouvir a dona da sala se movendo na cadeira e logo em seguida o estalar dos saltos batendo contra o piso frio. 25. Vinte e cinco passos até que o barulho parasse e desse lugar ao líquido sendo depositado em um recipiente, na qual só pode saber que era uma caneca pois seus olhos se voltaram para tal.

- Café?

- Sempre oferece cafeína para alguém que está ansioso?

Vinte e cinco passos estalados novamente, a porcelana contra o vidro e novamente aquele maldito lápis no papel. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força, já podendo sentir que em breve ele cederia. O cheiro do café ocupou o lugar e outro suspirodeixou seus lábios antes que voltasse a se sentar e encarasse as vidraças bem a sua frente.

- Alguém já tentou pular daqui?

-... Senhor Sarkis, alguém sabe que o senhor esta vindo aqui?

- Não... eu não contei a ninguém.

- Por que decidiu vir? Sou uma psicóloga, senhor Sarkis, eu não trato loucos como a mente de muitos imaginam, eu não recomendo remédios... Então, por que tomou a atitude de não contar a ninguém sobre suas consultas?

- Porque não era da conta de mais ninguém

E novamente o grafite se encontrava contra a celulose um pouco mais rápido que das últimas vezes e o que restou novamente naquele ambiente foi o mais tenro silêncio, sendo apenas maculado pelos ponteiros do relógio que se moviam e parecia ensurdecedor toda vez que alguém se calava.

- Por onde eu começo?

O homem de olhos claros retomou a pergunta, voltando a se deitar como se aceitasse toda aquela situação e dessa vez se permitiu fechar os olhos e deixar apenas que o cheiro do café chegasse as suas narinas**, **logo começando a relaxar.

- É comum muitos pacientes não se abrirem na primeira consulta... Mas quem decide o ritmo de cada sessão e sobre o que vai ser, é o senhor...

- Certo... – Outro suspiro deixou seus lábios, as mãos massagearam a face e bagunçou um dos rebeldes cachos loiros. – Eu ando estressado... Mudei de emprego, de país e as coisas tem sido bem caóticas a partir de então... Só que dessa vez eu me senti tão sufocado que achei melhor procurar ajuda, ou ao menos sentir que estou fazendo algo para que isso melhore.

- Há quanto tempo se mudou?

- Quatro anos...

- Com o que trabalha?

- Em uma empreiteira... Sou engenheiro civil.

- Trabalhava com isso antes? E onde morava?

- Eu... Trabalhei durante anos nos negócios dos meus pais, no interior da Grécia.

- Com o que trabalhavam?

- Maçãs... Acho que gostavam tanto do emprego deles que me deram esse nome... Já pensou se eu odiassemaçãs?

E novamente a folha era colorida de cinza.

X-X-X-X

O cheiro de álcool era insistente, assim como a brisa suave que adentrava a pequena janela do quarto todo em branco, o sol aquecia e iluminava o cômodo acordando seu hospede, que acabou sorrindo com a visão que teve ao despertar. Bem a sua frente estava o homem mais lindo que já viu em toda sua vida, escrevendo em uma prancheta sabe-se lá o que enquanto arrumava insistentemente os óculos que insistia em lhe escorrer pelo fino nariz.

As mãos morenas se levantaram e formaram um retângulo, enquanto a língua fez um estalo chamando a atenção do homem de jaleco branco, que parecia mais sério do que nunca e até bravo; ele estava sempre com aquela cara de paisagem que era difícil distinguir os sentimentos, mas aquele paciente era especial e totalmente apaixonado. As mãos foram abaixadas e um sorriso zombeteiro pairava na face morena pelo sol, deixando seus cachos lhe emoldurando a face.

- Não faça essa carranca Degel... Ou vai acabar com rugas.

Sorriu gentilmente, mas não o suficiente para que aquele médicomarrento desfizesse o semblante assustador, fez apenas que ele apenas suspirasse e afastasse a lisa franja da testa enquanto desviava o olhar. Às vezes o doutor só queria dar uma bela de uma surra naquele loiro desajuizado, esquecer o que sentia por ele e não sentir nada quando coisas como aquela aconteciam.

- E um dia irá morrer se continuar abusando, Kardia.

- O que é morrer se não podemos viver plenamente?

- Podia ao menos fazer a cirurgia e—

- E o que Degel? Viver com a porcaria de uma maquina bombeando sangue até o dia que eu morrer!? Viver mais alguns anos seguindo a droga de uma dieta e nunca mais podendo fazer o que eu sempre faço? Já falamos disso, eu não vou ser um homem robô... Não quando meu coração ainda bate... Ele ainda funciona... o dia que ele parar, parou...

Outro suspiro do ruivo que já não encarava mais aquele grego que agora deitara na cama. Olhava pela janela sem ver de fato o horizonte. Sua mente estava uma bagunça e seus dedos tremiam implorando por um cigarro. Odiava aquela fala, odiava o jeito como aquele escorpião vivia a vida intensamente sem medir as consequências e sem ligar para como os outros se sentiram se ele partisse. Odiava brigar dia após dia pelos mesmos motivos, odiava ter de acordar de madrugada só para saber se o coração do outro ainda batia outer decorrer desesperadamente para um hospital toda vez que ele tinha uma febre. Odiava o fato de outros médicos serem os responsáveis pela cirurgia de seu amante enquanto ele necessitava ficar na sala de espera, esperando.

- Quanto tempo estou aqui...?

- Três dias... Sua mãe só poderá vir na sexta à noite

Um riso entre o divertido e o triste escapou dos lábios do mais novo enquanto este brincava com os cachos que estavam mais rebeldes do que nunca precisando urgentemente de um pente.

- Acho que já virou rotina ela largar tudo e ir me ver... Nunca acontece nada... melhor vir nos dias de folga mesmo.

- Ela veio aqui, foi embora ontem porque algo aconteceu nas plantações... Acho que entregaram o inseticida errado, algo assim.

- É... daqui a pouco vai ser a colheita... diga para ela que não é necessário vir.

- Kardia...

- Degel, você não pode ser meu médico. – Voltou a rir, mas parou quando sentiu uma dor perto do peito voltando a se ajeitar na cama sob o olhar preocupado do francês. – Eu estou bem... Já devia estar acostumado

- Quando se trata de você, eu nunca irei me acostumar.

X-X-X-X

As roupas foram sendo retiradas com pressa, as mãos percorriam o corpo alheio de forma afoita, suspiros escapavam de ambas as bocas e as molas do colchão rangeram quando receberam o peso sobre si, risinhos eram deixados pelo mais baixo quando viu o desespero do outro em abrir seu cinto e o quanto se irritava por não obter sucesso.

- Mas que droga Mu! Do que diabos isso é feito?

****A cintura pálida foi erguida e o lilás teve que torcer pelo mais velho não rasgar sua calça no processo. Tentou ajudar, mas aqueles olhos famintos sobre si lhe fizeram morder o lábio inferior e ter ideias nada castas. Conseguiu se livrar dos braços musculosos que lhe prendiam e saiu da cama olhando fixamente para o grego sorrindo de canto e começar ali mesmo um strip tease, o que foi muito bem aceito pelo mais velho que ia deixando a raiva se dissipare se ajeitando na cama sem desgrudar os olhos claros do tibetano.

Ao estar completamente despido, as bochechas adquiriram uma coloração rosada e foi voltando para a cama sendo recebido por um beijo fogoso e jogado no colchão sem delicadeza já sentindo um peso sobre si e toda sua carne sendo apertada e marcada com vontade.

E continuariam assim se não ouvissem a porta sendo esmurrada. Logicamente os assustando e os fazendo levantar. Logo o estrangeiro foi empurrado para a cama novamente tendo o pescoço atacado com vigor.

- Aiolia! – Repreendeu baixinho o lilás, mas logo teve que reprimir um gemido quando seu pescoço foi mordido.

- Deixa bater... logo vai embora...

- Aiolia!

A voz abafada veio do lado de fora e continuava a esmurrar a porta com mais vontade começando a chamar a atenção dos vizinhos.

- Eu sei que esta ai Aiolia! Mas que droga! Pare de fugir de suas responsabilidades e pare de dormir com qualquer um! Mas que saco! Eu juro Aiolia, se você não sair em cinco minutos você sairá dai a força!

E uma última vez a porta branca foi espancada até tudo que se ouviu nos próximos momentos foi a mesma voz xingar com todos os nomes o pobre leonino, que logo voltou a marcar a pele pálida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No entanto teve os cabelos puxados com força para trás obrigando este a parar qualquer investida e é claro que o maior rosnou, como uma gatinho irritado**. **Porém os olhos verdes estavam duros e as pintinhas vermelhasestavam quase juntas.

- O que isso significa Aiolia?

- Acho que esqueci do ensaio da banda, ou qualquer festa estupida da minha família. – Ele bem que tentou voltar as caricias, mas aquele olhar ferino poderia matar e foi assim que soltou um suspirou e foi se sentar. – Estou broxando Mu, broxando!

- O que ele quis dizer com ''pare de dormir com qualquer um''?

Enfim os olhos esverdeados se encontraram, cada um guardando um sentimento diferente e foi a falta de palavras que fez o tibetano se erguer e começar a vestir suas roupas, sendo atrapalhado por um cara com o dobro do seu peso e maior que si.

- Mu, qual é, por que está bravo com isso? Nós nem temos nada!

E dessa vez foi preciso muita força para que a camiseta laranja não fosse ao chão, assim como foi necessária para fechar a boca e conseguir formular uma frase inteligível, tudo isso em meros segundos. Soltou-se dos braços musculosos e ficou de costas para ele enquanto terminava de vestir suas roupas e calçar o all star batido**. **Foi quando abriu a porta respirou fundo e mesmo com os olhos úmidos olhou por cima do ombro só para encarar o maior.

- Vai se atrasar para... o que quer que esteja lhe esperando.

A porta foi fechada.

X-X-X-X

Mais um suspiro. Perdeu as contas de quantos deu só naquela manhã. Se jogou de forma displicente sobre a cadeira e retirou os óculos enquanto massageava os olhos tentando relaxar sem muito sucesso, até que o barulho da porta sendo arrastada chamou a atenção do médico que se dirigiu para à abertura vendo seu superior com um leve sorriso enquanto se aproximava.

- As pacientes estavam reclamando de que não estavam recebendo tanto atenção como o do quarto 202.

- Sinto muito por causar transtornos, Shion...

O sorriso se tornou um riso rápido e o mais velho sentou-se ao lado do ruivo soltando um suspiro quase imitando o outro, mas dessa vez os olhos violetas estavam concentrados na parede a sua frente enquanto as folhas brancas presas na prancheta rodavam em seus dedos.

- Você está bem?

- Eu queria poder dizer que sim... Mas eu me olhei no espelho antes de vir para cá então sei que não posso mentir...

- É... Eu não iria acreditar mesmo se dissesse... Quer tirar um dia de folga?

- Não posso Shion... você já me dispensou esses últimas dias, se eu continuar assim vou perder meu emprego, a não ser que você esteja sendo sutil.

E ambos riram de forma contida podendo finalmente sentir o que poderia ser chamado de relaxamento. Os lábios finos do francês se abriram diversas vezes como se buscassem as palavras certas, até que finalmente as proferiu, não da forma fria usual ou séria como seu feitio, foi quase vacilando.

- Às vezes eu só queria fazer a porcaria da cirurgia sem ele saber e quando ele acordasse jáestaria tudo pronto, nada mais a discutir.

O mais velho acabou rindo e se levantou da cadeira caminhando e quando estava já perto da porta deu a resposta:

- Se for fazer isso me avise, temos que contratar advogados e juntar dinheiro para o processo.

E assim a maçaneta foi rodada e um ruivo se levantou de forma apressada e de olhos arregalados quase deixando as lentes se espatifarem no chão.

- Esta falando sério Shion?

Mais um sorriso. Daqueles típicos do chefe do departamento de cardiologia, o que de tudo sabe, mas não ira dizer nada.

- Tire a noite de folga Degel, acho que sua sogra não iria querer ser recepcionada por um zumbi.

- Ela só chega sexta...

Mas não pode ser ouvido, pois já se encontrava sozinho novamente, isso sem contar nos estagiários que foram entrando a procura de café.

X-X-X-X

- Eu sou estupido! Estupido!

Um certo lilás entrou afoito em um apartamento se jogando no sofá e grunhindo contra as almofadas enquanto tentava se sufocar com elas. Ele estava sob o olhar atento de um loiro que tomava seu chá calmamente e um gigante moreno que estava quase derrubando seu café ao ver a cena.

- Ok... vamos começar pelo começo...

Tentou o brasileiro, deixando o líquido negro pousar no balcão e foi caminhando na direção do mais baixo. Não sabia bem por onde começar e olhou desesperado para o indiano que simplesmente suspirou e imitou o amigo ao repousar a xícara no mármore e caminhar até o amigo.

Enquanto o loiro sentava-se perto do tibetano, Aldebaran teve que se sentar no chão já que era o único espaço disponível no momento. Seus olhos castanhos acompanharam as mãos do indiano se dirigirem até os fios de cor exótica e ficarem lá por longos minutos até que começasse um som abafado de soluços.

- Quer nos contar o que aconteceu, Mu?

Tentou arriscar o loiro, mas só obteve o silêncio como resposta. E ficava cada vez mais constrangedor. O barulho dos soluços não cessarem nem mesmo com os carinhos, e sob aquela situação o moreno se levantou e correu até a geladeira fazendo um enorme barulho no processo, e é claro, irritando o 'senhor paciência é tudo', voltando com uma bela garrafa transparente; mas nem os mais inocentes diriam que o conteúdo era água.

- Isso te fará se sentir melhor!

Diante daquilo, os olhos verdes, e agora avermelhados, se ergueram e se puseram no conteúdo das mãos grandes, enquanto observava o loiro ralhar como gigante lhe dizendo coisas como: '' que inapropriado!'', ''ele não precisa disso!'', '' o que deu na sua cabeça em oferecer isso?''. Ah... acabou rindo e aceitando a garrafa só para não fazer desfeita.

- Vou guardar isso por enquanto... obrigado, Aldebaran.

Aquilo fez os dois pararem de brigar, ou um certo loiro parar na verdade, enquanto o outro só ria. Aquela figura pálida, que tinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios e as lágrimas sendo enxugadas por finos dedos fora mirada pelos orbes azuis e castanhos por algum tempo até que o rapaz continuasse a falar.

- Desculpem... Foi ridículo o que eu fiz agora... realmente, me desculpem... foi tão inapropriado.

Se levantou começando a arrumar as almofadas tentando não derrubar a garrafa recém ganhada enquanto continuava a se martirizar. O pequeno espaço que distanciava os amigos foi facilmente quebrado quando o latino abraçou com força o menor, o erguendo no ar soltando uma poderosa gargalhada e mais repressão de um loiro que tentava fazer com que seu melhor amigo, vulgo ex-amante, fosse solto.

- Mu, deixa disso, você não fez nada errado! Eu já estava é ficando preocupado com tanta calma, pensei que ia se juntar ao clube dos ''homens mais próximos dos deuses''. – E voltou a rir, recebendo um revirar de olhos como resposta. - Isso sim é que é atitude! Vamos beber para comemorar! – Retirou a garrafa das mãos do menor, começando a abrir e foi à procura de copos.

- Para você algo não se resolve com bebida? – Perguntou indignado, o loiro, enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Ora, poderia muito bem acabar em pizza!

O ambiente foi preenchido pela risada forte do brasileiro e do riso suave do tibetano, enquanto sentavam-se para apreciar a bebida e falar de qualquer coisa que não envolvesse sentimentos, a explosão de segundos atrás ou pizza.

X-X-X-X

- Mas que saco Afrodite! Se você me ver entrando no quarto com alguém, não é pra ficar falando merda na porta! Na verdade, não era nem para você aparecer no corredor! Mas que inferno!

- Ual... O gatinho está realmente nervoso...

- Não começa Afrodite! O que queria afinal? Me trazer para dar uma volta de carro!? Já estamos nessa porcaria faz mais de meia hora e você até agora não me explicou para que diabos eu tô atrasado!

Com aquela fala o carro foi parado bruscamente, fazendo com que o mais novo fosse jogado para frente sem pudores já que não estava usando o cinto de segurança enquanto o suíço ria e voltava a dirigir recebendo mais xingamentos como resposta e ameaças de morte.

- Ai leãozinho, se eu quisesse ter alguém gritando no meu ouvido e sendo xingado, eu estaria em casa sendo muito bem fodido, obrigado!

- Pelo amor de Deus! Tire essa imagem imunda da minha mente!

E os exageros que lhe eram tão característicos se faziam presente em mais uma encenação de nojo do senhor Fennidius sobre que a vida do mais velho não lhe interessava e que ele deveria parar de se intrometer na sua.

- Pelo amor de Deus digo eu, Aiolia! Pare de reclamar, Jesus... Parece até que não vai mais trepar com ninguém.

- Acho que é pecado ter ''Deus'' e ''Jesus'' saindo da sua boca Afrodite – E antes que fosse arremessado mais uma vez contra a janela, se segurou no painel e decidiu que seria mais seguro colocar logo o cinto. – Talvez eu nunca mais trepe com aquele ser em especifico Afrodite! Será que não entende isso?

- Fala sério Aiolia... Desde quando se importa em manter relacionamentos com alguém? Você já provou da fruta, desencana, vai pra outra... Ou será que eu tenho um leão fisgado no meu carro e não estou sabendo?

Um sorriso insinuoso marcou a bela face andrógena, enquanto os olhos verdes se arregalavam e a boca se abria tentando falar algo, mas nada do que meias palavras saiam e todas com ar de indignação. Do que aquele louco estava falando? Ele era Aiolia Fennidius, jamais se apaixonava por alguém, ainda mais por um homem.

- Me poupe desse seu mundo cor de rosa, nem todos são gays como você.

- Você quis dizer assumidos, não é queridinho? Porque pelo que eu saiba, se você sente atração por homens, dorme com homens e é um homem, você é gay, queridinho. Bem vindo ao clube minha flor do campo!

E como resposta recebeu um dedo do meio do moreno que começava a olhar pela janela começando a reconhecer aquele trajeto e seus olhos verdes voltaram a mirar o piloto.

- Pode me explicar por que estamos indo para a empresa dos meus pais?

- Sua mãe me ligou desesperada mandando eu te trazer para a empresa não importa o que você estivesse fazendo, ou estivesse, mesmo que eu precisasse te arrastar pelos seus pelos lá de baixo, era para eu te trazer. Parecia urgente...

- E você acreditou? Até parece que não conhece nossa família, _queridinho_

- Eu fiz o que ela me pediu, agora se manda do meu carro antes que ele fique com esse seu cheiro de gato molhado. Xô xô

Expulsou o dono do veiculo assim que estacionou em frente de uma construção enorme com um grande F dourado talhado bem no topo do prédio de vidro. Os olhos verdes pararam de admirar aquele lugar tão conhecido e se pôs a caminhar para a entrada deste, onde estranhou a ausência dos guardas e ficou mais estranho quando não avistou nenhum funcionário nem mesmo algum cliente. Aquele lugar nunca ficava vazio, nunca mesmo, nem mesmo nos feriados aquela família parava de trabalhar.

Se dirigiu até o elevador e agradeceu por este estar funcionando e as luzes estarem acessas, senão, pensaria que aquilo era um filme de terror. Conferiu no celular a data para ver se por um acaso tinha esquecido de seu próprio aniversário e iriam fazer uma festa surpresa, mas se era aquilo, estavam três meses adiantados.

Saiu do cubículo dourado quando as portas se abriram e teve de caminhar por um longo carpete cor de vinho até poder empurrar a porta pesada de madeira e adentrar o escritório principal onde avistou sua mãe quase fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto que andava de um lado para o outro e como olhou nervosa em sua direção parando o que fazia. Seu pai sentado na poltrona com um semblante sério e dedos cruzados e um dos mais leais funcionários e melhor amigo de seu irmão: Shura. Estranhou a ausência do irmão, mas seu raciocínio foi quebrado quando a mulher muito bem vestida foi se aproximando.

- Finalmente chegou Aiolia!

- Certo... o que está acontecendo?

Perguntou incerto o herdeiro caminhando para um dos sofás, onde sentou-se e viu seu pai levantar-se e ficar olhando através das paredes de vidro com as mãos no bolso parecendo bem concentrado no que fazia e sua mãe tendo um ataque diante da cena. Aiolia sempre sabia que noticias ruins eram dadas por sua mãe em um ataque de raiva depois de ver seu excelentíssimo marido olhar para algum ponto bem concentrado; e para terem uma testemunha, ou seria um cumplice? é porque as coisas pareciam um pouco mais complicadas do que um hamster que acidentalmente caiu na privada e a empregada deu descarga.

- Estamos falidos Aiolia!

Aquela afirmação dita tão alta e desesperada fez com que o grande homem de madeixas castanhas se remexesse e suspirasse, cruzasse os braços, mas não desviasse os olhos da janela. Admitia que puxou o lado dramático do lado materno, e mesmo com aquela frase não se abalou muito, deviam ter gasto alguns milhões a mais do que o planejado em alguma construção, ou alguma desabou e um advogado melhor que o deles conseguiu alguma grana.

- Só temos dinheiro para pagar os funcionários esse mês... Invadiram o caixa da empresa

- Ok... certo... – O mais novo dos quatro se mexeu no sofá e massageou a nuca começando a ficar mais tenso do que imaginava que ficaria. – Como assim falidos? E como invadiram nossa conta? Algum ladrão clonou algum dos cartões? Foi isso? Já clonaram seu cartão de créditos uma vez mamãe, o banco te ressarciu... O que é diferente dessa vez?

- A diferença é que o seu irmão que levou o dinheiro.

A voz grave do dono da empresa se fez presente chamando a atenção de todos ali, Aiolia simplesmente ficou sem chão depois daquilo. Era impossível, certo? Mas o silêncio que se estalou ali parecia responder a sua pergunta. O leonino se levantou e olhou de sua mãe para o capricorniano que desviou o olhar parecendo que o chão era mais interessante do que os orbes verdes confusos.

- O... o quê...?

- Tirando eu e seu pai... ele era o único com acesso a conta dessa empresa, mas só ele estava responsável pelas finanças nesses últimos anos, foi quando fomos pagar um serviço que vimos que o cartão foi recusado... Ligamos para o banco e disseram que a conta foi limpa... Falamos que devia ter sido um roubo, mas havia a assinatura do seu irmão para retirar o dinheiro... E não conseguimos entrar em contato com ele... Nem mesmo o encontrar...

A mulher sentou-se em uma das cadeiras próximas da mesa, massageando o rosto antes de começar a chorar em silêncio. O clima estava pesado e o sol brilhava lá fora.

X-X-X-X

A porta foi aberta de forma lenta, a mala jogada no chão e os sapatos retirados antes mesmo que a luz fosse acesa, ato que só foi realizado quando a chave voltou a girar e esta foi arremessada no bufe que ficava na entrada. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram um pouco com o que viu, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Caminhou alegre até o tibetano roubando um beijo daquele que se encontrava sentado no sofá com algo em mãos.

- Chegou mais cedo que eu... Isso é raro.

Ainda com um sorriso radiante o chinês começou a falar, mas ao perceber que o outro estava com um copo de whisky, no escuro e com uma cara de derrotado, o que era muito raro, começou a ficar preocupado e sentou-se ao lado do marido.

- Algo aconteceu Shion?

- Fui despedido.

O dono dos fios loiros disse de forma simples dando de ombros como se falasse que iria fazer sol amanhã, e tomou mais um gole de sua bebida parecendo não estar acostumada com ela.

- Despedido? O que aconteceu? Até hoje de manhã você tinha várias cirurgias marcadas e até um congresso para participar!

- Algo haver com minha ética profissional...

O mais alto levantou-se e deu um ultimo gole no álcool e caminhou em direção da cozinha sendo seguido pelo moreno que estava inconformado com aquela explicação.

- Como assim ''ética profissional'' Shion? Você é a pessoa mais ética que eu conheço!

- Bem... parece que você tem que mudar de meio então... Porque se eu sou a sua pessoa ética...

- Shion! Você não é assim... O que esta acontecendo?

Um suspiro foi deixado pelo ex-chefe de departamento e se encostou no balcão enquanto cruzava os braços de frente ao corpo e olhava o teto como se buscasse forças.

- Falaram... que há relatos que eu ando conspirando contra o hospital... fazendo planos para a realização de operações sem autorização e que iria usar o dinheiro do hospital para custear os processos, também que eu tenho favoritismo com alguns funcionários e ando concedendo benefícios a estes...

- Alguém deve ter falado isso porque almejava seu cargo... Não deve passar de um mal entendido Shion... aposto que seu chefe vai se arrepender amanhã cedo e irá te recontratar...

- Não, ele não ira Donko... ele até já chamou alguém para me substituir, e se alguém falou isso para tomar meu lugar... Terá se arrependido, pois quem ira me substituir nem se quer é da equipe...

- Quem é? Você o conhece...?

- Saga... esse nome lhe é familiar?

Os olhos verdes escuros se arregalaram outra vez naquela noite e foi sua vez de cruzar os braços e ficar buscando alguma resposta em sua mente.

- _Aquele_ Saga?

- É... o nosso Saga...

- Quando ele voltou?

- Não perguntei muita coisa... veja... eu tive de limpar o meu escritório logo, sabe... odeio despedidas...

O loiro afastou-se do mármore e beijou os lábios do moreno, que lhe segurou com força pela cintura começando a lhe afagar os longos fios claros, e é claro que o ariano aceitou aquele ombro para se encostar e logo envolveu as costas tatuadas do marido com seus braços.

- Eu... estou tão cansado Donko... Mais do que quando eu fico dias de plantão...

- Eu sei... E sinto muito querido...

- Não sinta... eu tenho uma carta com ótimas recomendações... um currículo impecável e... droga Donko, eu coloquei a minha vida naquele hospital!

Bem que o ariano tentou ser forte e não chorar, mas foi naquele local que fez sua residência, teve seus primeiros colegas de profissão, tirando os da faculdade é claro, fez sua primeira cirurgia, avisou a primeira família sobre um falecimento, esteve lá há anos e quando tudo parecia estável, aquilo lhe fora retirado com força. É claro que poderia considerar como uma forma de finalmente sair da sua zona de conforto, uma maneira de ir para um novo lugar, conhecer pessoas novas, mas aquilo não deixaria de doer, não quando os motivos lhe pareciam tão errados. Ele nunca fez ou faria aquilo, mas nem argumentar pode em sua defesa.

- Eu sei querido... eu sei...

As mãos morenas ainda acariciavam os longos fios claros enquanto beijava a pele quase albina sussurrandopalavras de conforto enquanto levava seu amado para o quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bem... é isso =D É minha primeira fic dos cavaleiros, então estou nervosa... Não sei se fiz as personalidades certas e coisa e tal... Mas eu gostei do resultado kkkk Minha faculdade está de greve, acho que logo irá acabar, espero, então estou aproveitando o tempo para voltar a escrever, já que ando bem enferrujada pelo jeito kkkk

Obrigada Bruna por betar essa fic \o

Eu queria algo leve, mas eu sou a rainha do drama então (apertando fic e saindo sangue) eu não consegui kkkk

Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando, um super beijo  
sz

Ps:Esse capitulo foi revisado novamente por Silvana Oliveira, muito obrigada pelos comentários e aulas de português :P


	2. Querido irmão

Meu irmão, magoei você

Você em mim acreditou, e eu magoei você.

**Sem saída -Juliano Cortuah**

A risada gostosa e infantil era ouvida por todo o recinto, o barulho das folhas sendo pisadas e gritinhos alegres eram acompanhados de uma gargalhada mais rouca, enquanto todo aquele espetáculo se sucedia bem em frente dos olhos azuis, um sorriso brotou nos lábios finos da mulher que resolveu deixar aquelas duas crianças se divertindo sozinhas enquanto carregava uma cesta recheada de maças para dentro da casa.

Aqueles dias de paz, a brisa suave emaranhando ainda mais os rebeldes cachos dourados enquanto este se colocava contra o vento, o cheiro das flores que ainda não deram o fruto era forte e impregnava por toda a propriedade, e como se esquecer dos homens fortes e cansados que se escondiam do sol com seus grandes chapéus?

Mais gargalhadas quando o corpo pequeno foi puxado para trás e castigado com cosquinhas de uma versão maior que a sua, as mãos pequenas tentando afastar as morenas de sua barriga enquanto ria e se jogava naquele colo tão aconchegante. Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos azuis e aquela tortura foi substituída por infinitos beijos na face já rosada pelo esforço.

- Mas que menino malandrinho!

A voz grave soou divertida enquanto dava um último beijo na bochecha morena vendo as mãos pequenas indo até lá limpando quaisquer resquícios enquanto a língua era posta para fora, fazendo com que o verdugo gargalhasse e tirasse sua miniatura de seu colo, mas permanecesse com o sorriso bonito lhe estampando a face. As mãos na cintura e o corpo contra a luz fazia sombra no pequeno garoto que se recompunha da corrida e das risadas.

- Kardia, vamos brincar mais!

- Ah Milo... você parece que vive ligado em uma tomada! Estou exausto... olhe só, prometi me encontrar com uma garota daqui a pouco e estou todo suado, por sua causa!

- garotas, eca... elas não são divertidas! Brinca comigo Ka...

Outra risada gostosa e novamente os cachos claros foram maltratados pelas mãos grandes do adolescente. Este se levantou e pegou o irmão no colo o levando para dentro da casa, ambos já podendo sentir o cheiro da famosa torta de maçã e deixaram aquela discussão sobre garotas serem chatas se desenrolar por toda hora do lanche até que a dita cuja chegasse e não ligasse para o suor impregnado no maior, nem mesmo nos cabelos embaraçados destes, parecia até mais encantada com a visão. Gregos e seus malditos sorrisos fáceis.

- Para onde vão?

Perguntou a curiosa criança com canela grudada nos lábios fartos, enquanto segurava o vestido longo da moça de cabelos azuis. _Que cor estranha_, pensou o menino e tal pensamento era reproduzido pelos empregados que por lá passavam acompanhando a cena e já prevendo o desenrolar enquanto balançavam suas cabeças em negativo e iam voltando aos seus afazeres sorrindo, alguns até deixavam um riso escapar.

- Fazer coisas de adultos... vai voltar para sua torta Milo.

O primogênito tentava expulsar o outro, que só inflou as bochechas e cruzou os bracinhos enquanto as grandes bolas azuis começavam a mergulhar em um mar de lágrimas, mas não deixou nenhuma cair, parou até de respirar para conseguir esse feito.

- Mas vocês não são adultos!

Argumentou o menor enquanto batia o pé e xingava mentalmente aquela mocreia que tentava lhe roubar o irmão, ou seria o seu companheiro de brincar? Não que faltassem opções para a pobre criança, havia vários netos e filhos de funcionários, alguns deles até de sua idade e os meninos das propriedades próximas, mas nenhum deles parecia ser tão divertido aos olhos do pequeno escorpiano.

Um suspiro, aquilo bastou para chamar a atenção do menor e ver o maior se ajoelhar em sua frente e segurar seus frágeis ombros que pareciam cada vez menores comparados às grandes mãos que lhe agarravam.

- Desculpe Milo... Eu realmente preciso sair agora, mas eu prometo que amanhã eu serei só seu! Vou te levar na cidade e comprar um sorvete para você, vamos brincar a tarde toda, pode ser?

Os olhos azuis brilharam, e dessa vez não foram por causa das lágrimas, o sorriso radiante que encantava a todos e que seria uma grande arma no futuro, apareceu, assim como a animação e os primeiros gritinhos de alegria.

- Promete?

Foi a vez de o maior rir e bagunçar os cabelos do irmãozinho enquanto se erguia e apoiava uma das mãos na cintura delgada da garota que olhava a cena ainda mais apaixonada. Nada como saber como lidar com crianças.

- Prometo

Só assim os dois foram liberados para sair pelo maior obstáculo, convencer os outros seria moleza, pelo menos não precisava subornar ninguém, era só prometer voltar antes das dez da noite e ter juízo. Juízo... palavra escassa no vocabulário de certo adolescente com hormônios a flor da pele e com cada ideia na cabeça.

- Seu irmão é tão fofo Kardia

- Por isso não queria que fosse lá, já esta pensando em me trocar – riu o maior recebendo um tapinha no peito e um riso fraco como resposta

- Seu bobo...

- Desculpa, desculpa... mas ele é mesmo fofo não é? É a minha cara!

- Meu Deus, Kardia! Deixe de ser narcisista!

Outro riso. Foi assim que o casal saiu dos grandes portões da fazenda e se aventuravam nas ruas de blocos cinzas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Foi com dificuldades que os orbes claros foram revelados, e mais difícil ainda se acostumar com a claridade que os agredia, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando e teve que suspirar ao ver a brancura daquela sala e ao insistente apito que provinha da maquina do seu lado.

Foi só então que notou a presença de mais alguém ali, e por essa pessoa não esperava tão cedo. Como ela era linda... Foi o primeiro pensamento do paciente enquanto olhava aquela mulher de cabelos loiros preso em um coque, repleto de fios brancos, a pele já não tão jovem, regada de rugas e manchas do sol, mas mesmo assim... linda. Os olhos azuis desta se encontraram com seus iguais e um sorriso doce e conhecido marcou sua face, revelando algumas rugas até então desconhecidas.

- Estava tendo um bom sonho?

- Mais como uma lembrança... pensei que só viria sexta-feira

- Era esse o plano – ela fechou os olhos, assim como o livro que descansava em seu colo, e se endireitava na cadeira. – mas eles me arrumam cada confusão que decidi sair logo de lá antes que ficasse louca. – suspirou parece cansada e direcionou o olhar de volta em seu herdeiro. – como esta se sentindo?

- Muito bem... e quase ficando louco com esse aparelho, queria fazer como você... sair daqui antes que eu fique louco.

Deixou um sorriso triste pairar em seu rosto bonito, fazendo com que a mão pequena e delicada, porém calejada, de sua mãe acariciasse a sua enquanto a boca se contorcia em uma expressão de tristeza e compreensão.

- sinto muito...

- pelo que esta se desculpando, querido?

- por fazer você ficar aqui... tantas vezes... ainda mais depois... você sabe...

Os olhos do mais jovem se abaixaram, como que envergonhado de puxar aquele assunto que em sua cabeça era um tabu. Percebendo o desconforto do outro, a dona da fazenda levantou-se da cadeira e beijou a testa do moreno enquanto lhe acariciava a face e soltou aquelas palavras de conforto que lhe pareciam necessárias, não só para o maior, como para si mesma também.

- Esta tudo bem, Kardia... mas eu juro, se você realmente se arrependesse de algo, faria essa maldita cirurgia e pararia de me tentar me assassinar!

Falou a ultima parte de forma divertida enquanto largava o filho de forma brusca fazendo este rir da mudança de humor da mulher, vendo esta lhe dando as costas e caminhando até a porta.

- Agora que sei de seu plano, mudarei todo meu testamento senhor Sarkis! Todinho!

Aquilo arrancou mais risadas fáceis, e por um momento pode esquecer daquele maldito apito do seu lado, esquecer de sue coração cansado e das más lembranças que aquele sonho lhe trouxe, mas ao recordar-se deste... não pode evitar que a tristeza lhe assolasse e o riso morresse, assim como seu sorriso, o que chamou a atenção da fazendeira.

- Mãe... e o Milo?

Outros olhos azuis que se tornaram obscuros e que acharam mais interessantes o piso do que responder aquela pergunta. A mão delicada apertando com força a maçaneta e o dente branco mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Aquele seu irmão ingrato... Não atende nem a própria mãe... só sei que ele esta vivo por causa daquela maldita secretaria que repassa informações...

A voz embaçada pelo choro se calou e os olhos se grudaram no teto, como se quisesse evitar que lágrimas rolassem. Ela ainda estava de costas quando afrouxou o aperto no metal e respirou profundamente antes de voltar a falar:

- Degel fica realmente uma delícia de jaleco

- Mãe!

A mudança brusca de assunto fez a face morena do paciente tomar uma cor rubra enquanto uma risada descontraída deixou os lábios cansados da mulher enquanto esta se retirava do recinto. Era sempre bom ter um comentário _a la mãe _em momentos como aquele.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A foto era encarada de maneira intensa pelos olhos verdes, parecia que só aquilo permanecia intacto naquela sala. Por horas o leonino permaneceu naquela posição enquanto o ambiente se encontrava totalmente destruído, até mesmo o sofá de couro vermelho em que sentava, estava rasgado. O abajur quebrado deixou estilhaços de vidro por todo o canto enquanto os quadros estavam rasgados e jogados no piso frio.

O terno impecável estava agora uma bagunça e a gravata se rasgou e perdeu-se em algum momento de total loucura. A mão grande depositou o porta retrato de madeira em cima do que fora uma mesinha de centro, mas não deixava de encarar a imagem que este carregava.

A porta foi aberta e o homem não se dignificou a olhar quem era, àquela hora só podia ser uma pessoa e confirmou suas suspeitas quando ouviu a voz do outro em uma exclamação apavorada e os passos se aproximando, assim como o barulho de mais cacos de vidros sendo espatifados quando receberam o peso sobre si.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui...?

O corpo grande foi se pondo de pé de maneira lenta e preguiçosa enquanto as mãos buscaram os bolsos e caminhou em direção da saída revelando um corte no rosto, o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos escuros como de um animal faminto pronto para matar. O sueco tremeu com aquele olhar e teve de dar passagem para o amigo enquanto olhava para tudo horrorizado deparando-se com a única coisa intacta daquele lugar.

Eram tão parecidos. Foi o que passou na cabeça do andrógeno enquanto arrumava o terno que carrega em sua mão e foi seguindo o exemplo do outro ao abandonar a sala, mas antes teve que dar uma ultima olhada em como seu amigo parecia fofo e feliz quando mais jovem e como parecia exausto e radiante o ex-praticante de arco e flecha.

- Vai deixar aquilo lá?

Perguntou incerto parando de andar e já pronto para correr quando viu o homem a sua frente parar bruscamente, foi se preparando psicologicamente para apanhar, mas tudo o que viu foi a mão grande apertar o botão do elevador e o ombro se apoiar em uma das paredes, ainda de costas para o outro.

- Não sei do que esta falando Afrodite...

- Vai se incomodar se eu pegar algo de lá então?

Alguns segundos de silêncio se sucederam e a resposta veio um pouco antes do elevador anunciar sua chegada e abrir suas portas pronto para receber os passageiros.

- Faça o que quiser... Tenho até às oito horas para devolver as chaves.

- Claro... Pegou suas roupas?

- Droga... Sabia que estava esquecendo de algo.

O leonino bufou irritado e bateu na porta de metal antes de se retirar da caixa que se encontrava indo a passos rápidos de volta para o apartamento que por longos seis anos pode chamar de seu.

- Me diga que pelo menos fez as malas!

- segura a maldita porta Afrodite!

Foi a única resposta que recebeu e teve que ser muito rápido para poder obedece-la, já que ela ia se fechando antes mesmo que alguém estivesse lá dentro, mas não foi necessário ficar ali muito tempo, já que em poucos segundos aquela fera vinha em sua direção com duas malas de rodinhas grandes, uma bolsa posta no ombro e uma mochila na outra.

- Uau... Depois eu que sou a mulherzinha.

- Vai se fuder!

A porta se fechou, assim como a boca do pisciano.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os passos apressados dos adultos no casarão assustavam o pequeno menino que largou seus carrinhos e foi ver o que se sucedia. Colocou uma das mãozinhas no batente da porta quase sendo atropelado pela própria mãe quando esta foi atravessar com pressa e não viu o garoto, e ele segurou forte a saia longa da matriarca chamando a atenção desta, seus olhos azuis brilhavam e quando abriu a boca para se pronunciar, foi calado pela voz forte da mulher que puxou a barra do vestido de volta retrucando:

- Não fique no caminho, Milo!

Nervosa como jamais viu, a mulher foi embora deixando o pequeno para trás que tentava conter o choro, mas as lágrimas foram mais rápidas que sua voz e uma das criadas o pegou no colo tentando o acalmar, mas nada parecia fazer efeito, nem as cantigas da emprega, nem os brinquedos oferecidos pelo caseiro, nem as promessas de sobremesa da cozinheira.

- Ka-kardia!

Chamava aos berros e soluçando o pequeno, queria o irmão maior ali para acalmá-lo, não reparando nos olhares desesperados que os empregados trocavam entre si e o aperto mais forte que recebeu da que lhe segurava no colo. O herdeiro mais velho prometeu que naquele dia brincariam, e ele nunca faltou com suas promessas, mas já havia passado da hora do almoço e nada do loiro aparecer.

- Querido...

Tentou a mais velha dos funcionários presentes, tomando o menino em seus braços, e não aguentando seu peso, o depositou no chão enquanto escolhia as palavras certas. Os ombros pequenos foram apertados e as lágrimas rolavam soltas enquanto aumentava o barulho do choro, chamando a atenção da matriarca da família.

- Esse moleque ainda esta chorando? O coloquem no quarto, deixem de mima-lo! Esta fazendo birra por nada! parem de se distrair, vão todos procurar o que fazer!

Assustados com a súbita chegada e com a bronca, rapidamente os funcionários foram se retirando e a última delas foi a criada que há segundos atrás carregava o menino, olhava horrorizada para aquele altiva mulher a sua frente e em como o loiro parou de chorar mordendo o lábio inferior fortemente tentando se conter.

- Senhora...

Tentou ela, mas o olhar raivoso da outra fez com que saísse correndo depois de pedir licença, a criança ainda soltava alguns soluços enquanto segurava com força a barra da camiseta e tentava falar.

- Ca-cadê... cadê o Ka-Kardia... ma-mamãe?

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e as sobrancelhas loiras se juntaram. O braço magro foi erguido e o dedo apontando para a escada, a mulher respirou fundo enquanto segurava a barra do seu longo vestido azul escuro, imitando o gesto de seu filho, ela tremia tanto, mas o pequeno não pode reparar naquele fato, pois estava concentrado demais em não chorar na frente dela.

- Vá agora... para o seu quarto Milo...

- Mas...

- Eu disse agora!

O sapato foi retirado do pé, e mais rápido que uma lebre o menino se dispôs a correr rumo a escada voltando a chorar, sendo novamente ameaçado com a seguinte frase : 'E nada de choro! Se quiser chorar lhe darei motivos reais para isso!', mas aquilo só surgiu efeito até que o loiro chegasse a seu quarto e se jogasse na cama, chorando tudo o que lhe foi negado e chamando por seu irmão mais velho, que não veio naquela noite, e nem nas próximas dez.

Aquela dezena foi um martilho para o pequeno escorpiano, seus pais nunca estavam em casa, chegavam a passar noites fora como se não tivessem um filho pequeno lhes esperando e nem uma propriedade para cuidarem. Toda vez que eles voltavam, o loirinho se atirava em seus colos, mas logo era retirado com o pretexto que 'eles estavam cansados demais para brincar'. E assim os dias foram passando, com um pequeno chorando todas as vezes que os mais velhos saiam.

Apertava o peito dos velhos verem o pequeno daquela forma, mas não conseguiam fazer algo diferente daquilo, quanto mais tempo ficavam longe, quando tinham de sair novamente, mais longos eram os espetáculos que Milo dava para que não fossem, ele apanhava pelo mau comportamento, mas nada surtia efeito, havia noites em que ele nem dormia, esperando o barulho do carro dos pais, sentado em frente da janela do hall.

Os empregados não sabiam mais o que fazer naquela situação, ao nono dia o loiro inventou que não comeria nada, nem sequer desgrudou a bunda do parapeito da janela durante a tarde inteira, o que levou os mais velhos a fazerem a primeira ligação em dias, mas tudo que receberam foram um ''é tudo manha, não se deixem enganar pelos brilhantes olhos dele, é um animal peçonhento igual toda essa família''. O pequeno só saiu de lá quando o caseiro o levou em seus braços para o quarto, na qual ele teve pesadelos horríveis e uma febre pior ainda.

Dez dias... Finalmente acabaram e o primogênito voltou com seu ar da graça e logo foi procurar os cabelos cacheados do irmão para bagunçá-los, mas no meio daquele quarto escuro e sendo sufocado por pelo menos quatro cobertores, Kardia viu o primeiro olhar de ódio que seu pequeno lhe iria dirigir.

- Seu mentiroso...

- Arg... Desculpa Milo... Aconteceram algumas coisas... Mas eu prometo que vamos fazer tudo aquilo que eu prometi, só que outro dia...

- ... Você é tão egoísta Kardia...

Uma risada alta deixou a garganta do adolescente, aquelas palavras o descreviam tão bem. Egoísta. Podia ser classificado assim, mas era engraçado o mais novo já saber palavra tão complicada, a seu ver, e as dizer com tanta convicção, mas se ele soubesse o que viria a seguir, ou que essas seriam as ultimas palavras honestas que ouviria daquela boca pequena, ele não teria rido.

Tocou na testa quente do irmão e pensou que ele estivesse delirando de febre, que na verdade ele não estava zangado, só estava sentindo os efeitos da doença e ajeitou melhor o travesseiro do pequeno lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Vou pegar um leite quente para você... Acho que eu consigo negociar uns biscoitos, que tal? A cada beijo, um doce, o que acha?

Perguntou divertido, mas tudo que recebeu foram as costas magras do mais novo e uma tossida. Não valia a pena investir naquilo. Saiu do quarto e tanto sua mãe como duas empregadas estavam lá para começar o interrogatório.

- Como ele esta?

- Com febre... Ele me chamou de egoísta – riu divertido bagunçando seus cabelos loiros – ele parecia nervoso, mas ficou tão fofo assim!

Foi caminhando pelo longo corredor sem se dar conta que as mulheres permaneciam sérias ali, trocando olhares, tentando descobrir quem seria a primeira a falar sobre aquela situação.

- Senhora... Sinto... sinto que Milo esta realmente com raiva do senhor Kardia

- Bobagem... É só uma criança, daqui a pouco ele esqueça.

E aquilo bem que foi verdade, o primeiro pote de sorvete dado quando o menino melhorou foi o bastante para comprar sua alma e junto seu perdão, mas certamente duraria muito mais se não tivesse visto bem em sua frente aquele que tanto admirava cair diante de seus olhos, com a mão no peito e a respiração entrecortada.

Os empregados começaram a correr e a gritar, a dona da casa apareceu assustada e começou a gritar junto enquanto digitava nervosamente nas teclas do telefone fixo que estava com o fio todo puxado. Milo não ouviu uma palavra do que os outros diziam.

Seu herói... Bem na sua frente, caído. O pote de sorvete caiu de suas mãos pequenas e a matriarca escorregou nele começando a ralhar consigo, as lagrimas caíram, não por estar levando bronca, nem pelo aperto desnecessário em seu braço, mas porque bem em sua frente, a imagem de um irmão perfeito foi desfeita. Um irmão mentiroso, egoísta e que lhe escondeu a doença.

O menor certamente teria aceitado, talvez não entendesse o que era arritmia, mas sem duvidas era melhor do que não saber de nada e toda a vez ser excluído e deixando acreditar que seu irmão era um Deus.

Desilusões são bem piores do que uma verdade dita no começo, e isso, Milo aprendeu logo cedo, e não houve sorvete nenhum nesse mundo que lhe comprasse dessa vez, nem nenhuma brincadeira que fizesse o pequeno loiro voltar a brincar com o herdeiro mais velho, era como... Dois estranhos vivendo sob o mesmo teto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O cheiro do chá de cidreira perfumava toda a casa enquanto o visitante repousava no sofá sendo esquentado pela luz solar que adentrava por uma das janelas. Os donos da residência se encontravam na cozinha falando de coisas banais deixando o lilás na sala ouvindo uma música do rádio, era um blues triste que foi abaixado quando a xicara foi posta na mesinha de centro.

- Parece pensativo... Algo aconteceu?

Perguntou o mais velho dos irmãos, Choedron, enquanto sorvia de seu chá, deixando os olhos violetas sobre o mais novo que apenas sorriu docemente e disse que nada lhe preocupava, enquanto o chinês sentava ao lado do cunhado, era estranho como um chinês pudesse ter tido um caso de amor junto com um tibetano, somente em Atenas para uma coisa como aquelas ocorrer com tamanha naturalidade.

- Logo ira se formar... Quem diria, estamos ficando velhos Shion!

Gesticulou o fisioterapeuta enquanto ria e tomava seu chá, fazendo com que o mais novo deles corasse por ter virado o centro das atenções daquela conversa. Em breve receberia seu diploma em direito e deixaria de viver com seus amigos, e ex-namorado, em um apartamento perto do campus, deixaria de dividir um único banheiro com mais três homens barbados e se focaria nos concursos e em encontrar em bom emprego, deixar de ser um custo para o irmão mais velho, que muitas vezes lhe parecia um pai.

- Esta se preparando para as provas finais?

- Ora Shion, falta um mês! Deixe o menino respirar um pouco...

- Um mês é muito pouco, passa em um piscar de olhos! E ele não pode dar bobeira na reta final dessa forma

- Mas ele se esforçou durante cinco anos!

- Quatro anos e dez meses, ele ainda não acabou o curso.

- Por isso mesmo! Quem consegue se formar na data estipulada? Tenho vários amigos advogados, levaram pelo menos seis anos para se formarem!

- Ora, eles são eles!

Mu observava os maiores com um sorriso de leve, parecia que nem estava ali do jeito que os dois discutiam, como se fossem pais falando sobre o futuro do filho querido, balançou a cabeça em negativo para expulsar tais pensamentos e voltou a beber seu chá tranquilamente deixando apenas que a voz da cantora atingisse seus ouvidos.

Quatorze anos... Era uma diferença de idade muito grande, alguns pensavam até que Shion era seu pai, ainda mais por tratá-lo daquela forma, mas talvez nunca pudesse ter ficado com ele se a diferença fosse menor. Talvez fosse para um orfanato e...

- O que acha Mu?

Foi retirado de seus pensamentos e olhou confuso para os mais velhos. Donko caiu na gargalhada enquanto se levantava e levava as xicaras de volta para a cozinha e Shion apenas suspirava indignado e começava a reclamar sobre o outro nunca lhe ouvir e estar sempre perdido em pensamentos.

- Desculpe...

- Não ligue Shion. – Disse o mais velho ao retornar- ele deve estar apaixonado!

O rosto do lilás passou de branco para o vermelho escarlate em meros segundos, dizendo que aquilo era um absurdo, e aquilo foi motivo o bastante para deixar o ex chefe de departamento de cardiologia afoito começando a cogitar que aquilo era verdade, e pobre ariano, foi posto sob perguntas, algumas que lhe deixaram bem envergonhado e outras que teve vontade de se enterrar na terra e nunca mais sair.

- Não me diga que esta saindo com o Shaka de novo!?

- Não! Somos apenas amigos agora e...

- Eu sempre vi nos olhos daquele indiano fajuto, ele te deseja!

- Donko!

Gritaram unidos os irmãos tibetanos que ficaram encabulados juntos, e permaneceriam naquilo se o celular do mais novo não tivesse tocado e interrompido toda aquela loucura que rondava a cabeça dos mais velhos. É... talvez a idade estivesse os atingindo e estivessem caducando, ou quem sabe o trabalho não estivesse demais?

Alguns segundos no aparelho e logo os olhos verdes se voltaram ao casal que conversava trocando risinhos ainda presos em um suposto romance do pequeno ariano. Pensou que seria um pecado atrapalhar aquela cena tão descontraída, nem notou quando sorriu e os olhos dos mais velhos se voltaram para si, ficando curiosos sobre o sorriso.

- Era seu namorado?

Provocou o libriano, recebendo uma cotovelada no dono de orbes violetas, aquilo arrancou um risinho do mais jovem dentre os três.

- Não, mas já que insistem tanto, quando eu arranjar alguém serão os primeiros a saberem, ok? Mas agora eu preciso ir para a biblioteca, o que responde a pergunta anterior do Shion, eu já estou me preparando para as provas finais... E vou chegar atrasado...

Constatou o lilás ao verificar as horas em seu relógio de pulso, os donos da casa se entreolharam e o chinês se levantou bagunçando o cabelo do mais novo com um sorriso leve e um olhar paternal.

- Eu te dou uma carona

- Não precisa Donko... Se eu pegar um ônibus chego lá em tempo e...

- Vai chegar atrasado de verdade se entrar em uma discussão Mu, ele consegue ser mais cabeça dura que nós dois juntos quando quer.

Alertou o médico indo à caça de mais uma xicara de chá. A verdade é que Mu não gostava de ser dependente de alguém, e nem de ser um incomodo, achava que aqueles dois faziam muito por si e não queria lhe trazer mais transtornos, mas os dois especialistas em saúde sentiam o peito arder em alegria quando o ariano ia pedir ajuda, ou o simples fato de oferecer uma carona para ele passava uma sensação prazerosa. E foi assim que o futuro advogado teve que aceitar a proposta sendo levado para seu destino.

- Já ia até esquecendo... – falou o chinês quando já estavam próximos da universidade – Você não respondeu a pergunta que fizemos mais cedo

- Desculpe... Estava meio distraído... Do que se trata?

- De irmos para algum lugar nesse feriado... Shion estava pensando em ir para o interior, o que acha?

- Seria muito bom

Sorriu e despediu-se do cunhado indo em direção do grande pátio onde um garoto se aproximava e ambos foram caminhando em direção da construção que protegia milhares de livros.

- Ficou sabendo?

- Do quê?

-Da família Fennidius...

Aquele sobrenome fez o coração do jovem tibetano falhar uma batido, mas logo lembrou-se da noite anterior fazendo com que o sangue fervesse um pouco, respirou fundo para se acalmar ,afinal, como próprio leonino disse, eles não tinham nada, fora que não gostava de fofoca, mas ultimamente, tudo que tinha a ver com aquele deus grego de belos olhos verdes impertinente, lhe chamava a atenção, por isso manteve-se em silencio como se esperasse o outro continuar.

- Estão falidos.

Aquela afirmação fez com que o lilás parasse de andar e olhasse supresso para o colega de sala. Talvez aquele tivesse sido o motivo do maior ter sido chamado daquela forma, não... A parte do mais ''mais um'' e do ''qualquer um'' não tinham nada haver com aquilo.

Não sabia ao certo porque aquelas palavras lhe magoaram tanto, talvez por ter tido um único namorado em toda sua vida e sabia que era exclusivo para ele, talvez fosse mais um garoto mimado que desejava ser único para alguém, mesmo que ele e esse alguém não tivessem nada.

- É... verdade...?

- Não se fala em outra coisa nesse lugar, alguns são filhos de funcionários e falaram que a coisa esta tão feia que estão vendendo tudo...

O outro revirou os olhos negros, nem reparando no menor que ficou para trás pensando naquelas palavras e um desespero tomando conta de si para ir falar com o assunto da fofoca do dia.

Foi definitivamente o seu pior dia de estudos, não conseguia se concentrar em nada e no final da tarde só pode agradecer por as provas estarem longe, mas seus colegas de estudo não pareciam nada satisfeitos e tiveram que encerrar a sessão mais cedo por causa do tibetano.

Por mais que aquilo fosse um motivo de vergonha para o ariano, nada ocupava os pensamentos do lilás que não fosse: ''como ele deve estar se sentindo?''.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

O aeroporto estava vazio naquela temporada, mas nem por isso ele estava sendo rápido. Um certo ruivo ficou meia hora só para conseguir pegar sua bagagem e poder sair dali.

Aquele calor um dia iria lhe matar, pensou o jovem francês que se dirigia para a saída do local. Chamaria um taxi, iria para a casa do irmão, tomaria um banho e dormiria por pelo menos oito horas para se recuperar daquele voo e daquela criança que chutava sua poltrona a viajem inteira.

Perdido em pensamentos acabou trombando com alguém e soltou um '' désolé'' automaticamente, e ao perceber o que fez logo se corrigindo ao pedir desculpas em grego, continuou o seu caminho como se nada fosse recebendo uma ligação daquele que lhe daria abrigo por alguns dias.

- Alô...

- Camus! E então, já chegou?

- Estou saindo do aeroporto agora

- Por que não me disse? Eu iria te buscar

- Não precisa se preocupar Degel, sei que esta muito ocupado, eu pego um taxi... não tem problema.

- Sabe o endereço?

- Claro que sei, o que pensa que sou?

Perguntou frio o recém chegado e estendeu o braço chamando um taxi, quando este parou abaixou o puxador da mala e a ergueu pronto para entrar no automóvel, mas ao abrir a porta, tentando equilibrar o celular no ombro e segurando em uma mão a maçaneta e na outra a mala, um sujeito, não um qualquer, aquele com quem trombou há segundos atrás, entrou no automóvel e fechou a porta sorrindo de canto.

- Merci

E ouviu a voz grave dele falando em grego e o taxi indo embora, ficou de queixo caído com tamanha ousadia, e toda sua calma parecia se esvair em segundos.

- Camus? Camus, esta ouvindo?

- Sim... estou...

- O que houve?

- Acabei de perder meu taxi...

- Mas você é mole mesmo, se não conseguir um em dez minutos me liga que eu vou te buscar.

- Certo... Até mais.

Desligou e suspirou tentando recuperar a compostura. Taxis pareciam algo raro naqueles dias, e o ruivo sabia disso melhor do que ninguém sabia que no mínimo teria que esperar vinte minutos para outro aparecer, mas quando isso ocorresse, certamente o pegaria. Viu uma fila começar a se formar e teve que respirar bem fundo para manter-se calmo naquele calor dos gregos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Caminhou lentamente pelo gramado do campus tomando um milk-shake no canudinho, enquanto andava sem olhar exatamente para onde ia ainda perdido em pensamentos, apertou o grosso livro de direitos penais e seus olhos verdes captaram o ladrão de seus pensamentos, bem ali na sua frente, sentado no chafariz parecendo nervoso, o sol já estava indo embora, deixando o crepúsculo colorir o céu de laranja e rosa, e a água refletia tais cores, assim como os últimos raios de sol iluminavam aqueles cabelos castanhos que agora pareciam loiros e abençoavam aquela pele morena. Deuses... por que o fizeram tão bonito?

Os passos do lilás foram aumentando o ritmo em direção do maior, comparado que antes caminhava feito uma lesma, o que andava agora era o ritmo de uma pessoa normal, e enquanto andava para lá mil perguntas lhe vinham à mente.

O que falaria? Como agiria depois do acontecido? Como ele esta se sentindo? Essa maldita última pergunta que lhe infernizou a tarde inteira martelava em sua mente e quando deu por si, já estava parado em frente do maior lhe fazendo sombra e como um idiota o olhando, mas não esperava a reação que ganhou.

- O que esta olhando? Veio ficar com pena de mim? Patético...

O leão se levantou de súbito ainda com os olhos duros assustando o mais jovem que só conseguiu dar um passo para trás e só então entendeu que foi uma burrice o que fez, ultimamente estava cometendo vários erros e por alguma razão todos tinham alguma conexão com Aiolia.

- Eu... só queria saber como estava...

- Não é da sua conta, ok?!

Falou de forma animalesca o leonino, quase avançando sobre o tibetano que deu outro passo para trás. Ah, aquelas palavras que estavam lhe atormentando os pensamentos saiam da boca daquele com quem saiu por três semanas consecutivas. Não conseguiu falar nada, mil pensamentos vinham até si lhe atrapalhando qualquer formulação de uma frase.

- Oh, desculpe – falou sarcástico, quase cuspindo as palavras – por acaso lhe ofendi? Por acaso pensou que tivéssemos tendo algo? Bem... agora estou pobre, vá lá, espalhe para seus amiguinhos e me deixe em paz, não tenho como gastar com você e nenhuma dessas garotas que se jogavam em mim... Sabe, foi até bom isso ter acontecido... vemos quem realmente são as pessoas

- Sim... realmente vemos quem são realmente...

Falou fraco, mas sério, diante do outro. Os olhos deste cresceram e chegou a avançar sobre o menor que ao tentar dar outro passo para trás tropeçou e caiu no chão acabando por se sujar com o conteúdo do copo que ainda carregava, mas aquilo não foi motivo para fazer o outro parar, ao contrario, este ainda avançava e puxou com força a gola da camiseta do ariano.

Um punho fechado foi parado no ar por uma mão forte que segurava o pulso moreno com força, os olhos verdes se dirigiram para quem impedia a agressão e estava diante dos estudantes um completo estranho, de longos cabelos azuis e pele morena, muito alto, e com um semblante sério puxou o ex-milionário para trás o afastando do lilás.

- Vá brigar com alguém do seu tamanho, pivete.

O leonino riu de canto e já se preparava para entrar em uma briga, quem sabe assim não descarregava toda a raiva que estava se acumulando dentro de si.

- Tipo você? Quem é? Seu namorado Mu? Vejo que realmente é rápido... veja só essas roupas caras, você tem um ótimo olho Mu, por que não me disse antes?

O maior se aproximou, mas um outro alguém agarrou um dos braços do leão e se pôs na frente dos dois homens, seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados, e o corpo pequeno tremia de leve.

- Vamos embora Aiolia...

O estranho andrógeno falou baixo puxando o amigo consigo e deixando aqueles dois para trás. O estrangeiro ergue-se do chão e tentou se limpar como pode, sentia-se pior do que no dia anterior, o que pensou ser impossível, mas logo sua atenção se voltou ao livro que estava todo sujo e soltou um muxoxo de descontentamento.

- Você esta bem?

A voz grave do estranho lhe tirou dos pensamentos horríveis que estava tendo e sua face se voltou confusa em direção do som, só então pode reparar no homem a sua frente, antes estava com adrenalina demais no corpo e sua atenção voltada exclusivamente para seu quase agressor.

- Estou... obrigado... por me ajudar

- Não foi nada... Ele é sempre assim tão violento?

- Eu já o vi metido em brigas algumas vezes... Mas... É a primeira vez comigo.

- Cheguei bem a tempo então.

O sorriso de canto do maior fez com que o tibetano corasse de leve e desviasse o olhar, continuando a tentar limpar o livro com a camiseta que estava toda arruinada.

- Sinto muito, pela sua camiseta.

Tentou continuar um diálogo o atual salvador enquanto se aproximava e lia o título da capa.

- Direito em... Esta em que ano?

- no último semestre

- Sério? Você tem cara de calouro

Os olhos verdes voltaram-se mais uma vez para aquele homem alto, e no fundo sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Abriu a boca pelo menos quatro vezes para tentar perguntar se já se conheciam, mas o outro foi mais rápido.

- Sou Saga, aliás... e você?

- Mu, Mu Choedron.

- Choedron?

- Conhece?

Estranhou a reação do outro, erguendo uma de suas pintas na testa e viu o outro estapear a testa e começar a falar sozinho enquanto ria um pouco divertido.

- Deuses... Como esse mundo é pequeno! Eu conheci um cara com esse sobrenome, estudávamos na mesma faculdade, ele era o meu veterano...e bem... Esse sobrenome parece ser bem raro, conhece um tal de Shion?

- É meu irmão! Então você é formado em medicina?

- Sou sim... Acabei de voltar dos Estados Unidos para assumir uma nova vaga que surgiu em um hospital daqui

- Isso é incrível, em que área atua?

- Cardiologia... Igual seu irmão, mas não acho que me compare a ele.

Um sorriso doce estampou a face do tibetano, admirava muito o irmão, sabia que ele era realmente incrível e conhecer alguém que reconhecia o mesmo o ajudou a melhorar o humor.

- Veja só... um sorriso... muito belo por sinal.

Novamente aquele sorriso galanteador que deixou o lilás corado e o fazendo desviar o olhar. Não estava acostumado com elogios e não importava de quem fosse sempre ficaria envergonhado.

- Como pedido de desculpa por não ter te reconhecido, que tal jantarmos juntos? Podemos continuar essa conversa e se quiser... pode tomar um banho e trocar de camiseta, eu moro perto daqui.

- Oh, não... Obrigado pelo convite, mas não me deve nada... Ao contrario, sou muito grato de ter aparecido e me salvado de um olho roxo e de horas de um sermão do Shion

- Ele continua dando sermões?

- Ele nunca parou.

Ambos riram brevemente e o maior retirou da carteira um cartão em branco para o menor.

- Desculpe, não deu tempo de fazer os novos... mas o meu numero de celular permanece o mesmo... se quiser me ligar ou se esse cara voltar a te atormentar... fora que eu gostaria de ver seu irmão outra vez

- Sei que ele ficara feliz em se encontrar com alguém da época da faculdade, ele sempre fica nostálgico.

- Devo imaginar – riu um pouco o maior e massageou brevemente a nuca – posso te pagar um café pelo menos?

O lilás pensou em recusar, o 'não', já estava na ponta da sua língua, mas o maior o salvou, tinham uma coisa em comum, que era seu irmão, a conversa estava agradável, ao ponto de até esquecer-se dos insultos de um certo leão enfurecido.

- Claro... só me deixe tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, não quero ficar fedendo a leite.

- Claro... quer ir lá no meu apartamento? Esta tudo ainda em caixas, quem sabe eu não te use para me ajudar na mudança?

- Então esse era o motivo verdadeiro do convite?

Riu o menor e Saga soltou um risinho, ficando admirado pela beleza do ariano ao mesmo tempo que um pouco nostálgico.

- Minhas intenções são as mais puras senhor Choedron

- Oh, acho que sou um pouco novo para me chamarem assim... Quem sabe quando eu estiver formado?

- O que não vai demorar muito tempo pelo que estou vendo... parece um aluno aplicado. –apontou com o dedo para o livro manchado nas mãos pálidas.

- Tenho que ser...

- Shion cobra muito de você?

- Na verdade não... acho que eu que sempre fui muito exigente comigo mesmo... não quero ser um fardo para ele

- Duvido que ele pense assim... Acho melhor irmos andando, ou vai ficar doente se continuar molhado assim, fora que esta anoitecendo... não quero o senhor seu irmão me culpando por sua doença e nem que isso afete seus estudos.

Outro riso deixou os lábios do estrangeiro e foi seguindo o maior para a casa deste.

- Desculpe, estou sendo muito grosseiro... bem vindo de volta senhor Saga.

- Muito obrigado, é bom estar de volta.

- Mas me diga... Será um cirurgião ou atendera em consultório?

- Na verdade... serei chefe do departamento de cardiologia

- Isso é incrível, meu irmão tem esse cargo.

- É mesmo? Uau, finalmente o alcancei!

Disse de forma animada o geminiano, mas este andava um pouco mais a frente, com um sorriso um pouco sarcástico e malicioso lhe estampando a face.

- E em que hospital?

- No Hygeia.

Naquele instante o tibetano parou de andar e ficou olhando as costas largas do recém conhecido. Mas lá, era onde Shion trabalhava como chefe de departamento. E lá ficou o lilás, paralisado tentando entender as palavras do outro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Vai me dizer que comportamento foi aquele agora?

Perguntou de forma altiva o sueco se colocando em frente da porta evitando a passagem do maior. Seus olhos claros estavam frios e os braços cruzados enquanto bufava com raiva, quase levou um soco no lugar do amigo e o outro se manteve mudo durante todo o trajeto até sua casa, a qual estava dividindo com o dito cujo.

- Não foi nada...

- Nada? Você estava quase batendo no Mu! No Mu, você tem noção do que é isso? Já o vi meditar com cabras!

Falou de forma imponente começando a bater no amigo que tentava se proteger dos golpes, não que o outro batesse forte, mas era irritante receber tantos tapas sucessivos, fora que ficavam ardendo por alguns minutos.

- Desembucha, deu de sadomasoquista em público agora é?

- É claro que não! Você e sua mente pervertida!

- Oh, claro... eu que sou o depravado da historia, afinal, fui eu que quase bati em um monge!

Os olhos verdes raivosos do maior fez que o outro se calasse, mas não o intimidou, ao contrario, o estrangeiro estufou o peito e jogou o cabelo para trás como se buscasse alguma paz para não explodir o outro bem na sua frente.

- Quem era aquele cara?

- Eu que vou saber? Deve ser a nova trepa do seu _monge_

Afrodite simplesmente revirou os olhos e colocou as finas mãos na cintura como se esperasse uma resposta melhor do que aquela. Podia não conhecer o ocidental profundamente, afinal, nunca foram de conversar, mas aquilo já estava soando um absurdo, e o sueco conhecia muito bem a sua fama e conhecia melhor ainda seu radar que identificava seus iguais.

- Eu podia dizer que era ciúmes, mas o cara gostosão só apareceu depois do seu showzinho... Vai me falar o que aconteceu?

- Ele veio me perturbar... Quando eu já não estava bem...

Outro soco, dessa vez no topo da cabeça no grego, fazendo com que este caísse ajoelhado no chão com as mãos em cima do recém machucado e ficasse gemendo de dor enquanto o pisciano observava sem paciência para todo aquele drama.

- Por que fez isso? Diabos!

- Isso lá é motivo para bater em alguém? Pensei que fosse alguém melhor Aiolia, acho melhor ficar com a história do sadomasoquismo!

- Já disse que não sou S!

Dizia isso enquanto destrancava a porta e entrava, com o maior o seguindo, mas só foi apertar o interruptor e ver a claridade invadir o ambiente, que uma voz veio junto da luz e com um sorriso sedutor de quebra.

- É uma pena...

Os moradores arregalaram os olhos e o dono da casa mal teve tempo de digerir as informações que já foi atropelado por um leão gordo e pesado que correu em direção do ocupante de seu caro sofá. Eles se agarraram e parecia que toda a raiva de seu mais novo colega de casa foi para o espaço enquanto ria e segurava o rosto do invasor como se não acreditasse no que via.

- Meu Deus, é você mesmo, Milo?

- Por um acaso já viu alguém mais bonito que eu, senhor Aiolia?

Afrodite levantou um dedo e abriu a boca para dizer que todos os dias quando se olhava no espelho, mas aquele escorpião dos infernos estava ainda mais bonito do que se lembrava, e anotou mentalmente que alguns anos fora faz muito bem e que deveria fazer o mesmo, talvez aquele sol escaldante que estivesse destruindo sua belíssima pele.

- Não posso acreditar... Onde esteve seu aracnídeo de uma figa?

O maior dos três agarrou o loiro em uma chave de braço enquanto bagunçava os longos cachos deste, o outro podia estar mais malhado, mas Aiolia continuava maior do que o amigo e se aproveitava que o pegou de surpresa para continuar o bolinando e até lhe dar um tapa no traseiro antes de soltá-lo.

- Esta mesmo um tarado! Cuidado Afrodite, se ele esta assim só de me ver, quero nem saber como ele ficara quando eu for embora.

- Certamente chorara até o dia raiar!

O andrógeno entrou na brincadeira, recebendo um olhar mortal do insultado, mas deu de ombros e rumou para a cozinha da onde tirou três taças e foi servindo uma bebida alcoólica que já estava quase no fim em sua geladeira, perguntando de lá mesmo:

- Como foi de viajem?

- Muito boa, só no final um francês idiota tropeçou em mim.

- Milo e seus complexos com franceses...

A fala veio do recente morador, enquanto se sentava no sofá e aceitava a bebida quase a virando direto tamanha era sua ansiedade e euforia.

- Deve ser porque o bonitão do Degel preferiu o irmão ao invés da nossa amada torta de maçã.

Afrodite alfinetou enquanto sentava-se no sofá com os amigos degustando da bebida e rindo brevemente vendo o loiro começar a revirar os olhos achando aquilo um absurdo, e Aiolia só ria da cara do amigo, mas decidiu mudar de assunto antes que o outro ficasse nervoso de verdade.

- Mas como entrou aqui?

- Oras... antes de eu ir Dite me deu uma cópia da chave...

- uma cópia? Por que eu nunca ganhei uma cópia?

- O dia que você falar que vai sair do continente, vender sua casa, sair do seu emprego, largar tudo, eu te dou uma cópia.

- Ora, só falta eu sair do continente então...

- do que esta falando Olia?

Perguntou o loiro, estranhando aquela situação e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando viu o anfitrião beber todo o conteúdo de seu copo em um gole só e se levantar para pegar mais de forma rápido, como se fugisse dali.

- Minha família perdeu tudo...

- O quê? Pare de brincar Aiolia, vocês são os gigantes da construção, nada poderia os abalar

- Bem... Foi o que eu pensava também... Mas ninguém contava com esvaziamento dos cofres...

- Um assalto?

- Mais ou menos...

- Ora! Façam um BO, vão até o banco, eles irão os ressarcir...

- eu também pensei isso Milo... só que... é diferente dessa vez...

-Como assim?

Perguntou cauteloso o escorpiano enquanto observava Afrodite levantar as mãos aos céus como se pedisse paciência, ou que sua casa não fosse destruída, e ignorava o copo virando a garrafa mesmo.

- Meu irmão levou tudo. Foi isso o que aconteceu. Ele pegou o dinheiro e sumiu do mapa

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e o único som que se seguiu foi do vidro batendo forte no mármore, o que chamou a atenção de ambos os gregos, mas o sueco só balançou a mão e os mandou continuar o que faziam antes.

- Não fode comigo... Aiolos jamais faria uma coisa dessas...

- Pois fez! Eu também não acreditei, mas... era a assinatura dele...

Milo suspirou pesadamente enquanto massageava os olhos tentando ver alguma lógica naquilo, o dono da casa regressou e sentou na poltrona de frente para o moreno e ao lado do escorpiano, pensou que ficariam naquele silêncio fúnebre, o mesmo que ficou quando soube das novas, mas é claro que isso não aconteceria quando o tagarela número um de Atenas estava ali presente.

- E se ele foi forçado a fazer isso? Como um rapto?

Os orbes verdes se arregalaram e focaram o amigo a procura de alguma sombra de brincadeira, mas aquele rosto sério e as sobrancelhas loiras unidas era um indicativo de que deveria cogitar aquela possibilidade. Nunca se sentiu tão estupido em toda sua vida... Duvidou logo de primeira de seu irmão, e lá estava, o regresso de seu irmão de alma para abrir seus olhos sobre o seu de sangue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quero deixar uma nota, no capitulo anterior coloquei o Dite como suíço e nesse como sueco, gostaria de manter a segunda opção (sueco), desculpem pelos transtornos.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo =D Aos poucos novos personagens vão aparecendo lol  
Até a próxima, bjs sz


	3. Voltar

O belo não clama por atenção

**A Vida Secreta De Walter Mitty**

O homem ajeitou sua grava vendo os corpos caídos no chão do quarto rodeados de garrafas de bebida alcoólica, os poucos que mantinham seus olhos abertos o imitavam ou se juntavam na caça á roupas. Ele pulou uma mulher que colocava a lingerie e lhe deu um sorriso de canto, continuando sua caminhada. Abriu a porta do armário procurou seu paletó, o encontrando bem ao fundo, e o vestiu saindo daquela grande mansão.

Sua moto estava estacionada na grama verde, a marcando, assim como os carros e até bicicletas. Procurou o capacete o encontrando com o visor quebrado na rua, soltou um grunhido de raiva, tirou um cigarro e isqueiro do bolso, dando pelo menos três tragadas antes de pisar no acelerador e sair daquele local.

Logo tomou as ruas de Siderno* sentindo o cheiro do mar, não pode evitar sorrir e acelerar ainda mais seu veiculo, deixando que seus curtos fios negros se esvoacem ao vento. O céu estava azul sem nuvens e o sol ainda não estava forte, mas mesmo assim pode ver vários banhistas se dirigindo para a praia, alguns carregando guarda-sóis, outros desfilando com seus biquínis e os idosos com suas camisas largas e chapéus.

Só parou quando alcançou seu destino, um prédio de dois andares branco, com uma porta verde de madeira e várias mesas do lado de fora. Havia poucos clientes àquela hora do dia e mal teve tempo de descer da moto, já ouvindo os gritos de seu primo dentro da residência, mas foi outro barulho que lhe chamou atenção, um que vinha abafado mais ao fundo e guiado pela curiosidade foi caminhando pelo piso marrom que imitava a areia.

Deparou-se com as lixeiras do local e teve de soltar um suspiro já imaginando se tratar de algum rato ou um gato que ficou preso lá dentro. Pegou na vassoura que estava lá perto pronto para expulsar o invasor, mas qual sua surpresa ao não ver um animal ali, mas sim um homem com mais de um e oitenta de altura, acorrentado e amordaçado.

Pensou seriamente em fechar a tampa e fingir que não viu nada, mas os olhos verdes do intruso se arregalaram ao ver a luz do dia lhe abençoar e como um anjo, muito mal encarado por sinal, o moreno pareceu a seus olhos. Este gritava, mas sua voz era abafada pelo tecido, o que fez o motoqueiro revirar os olhos e livrar a boca do rapaz, mesmo a contra gosto, entretanto, teve a sensação de entender muito mais os murmúrios do que as palavras estranhas a seus ouvidos.

-_Che lingua è questa?*_

As palavras do salvador atingiram o grego como um baque, fazendo com que se calasse e os dois ficasse se encarando por longos segundos.

X-X-X-X-X

A delegacia estava cheia, e os papeis pareciam infinitos aos olhos de Hakurei, que bateu as mãos com força contra a madeira, fazendo com que vários oficiais se assustassem e até derrubassem café no chão, todos os olhos amedrontados o miravam, mas o gigante parecia não se incomodar com tal coisa, apenas quando uma batida no vidro da porta e um conhecido aparecer por lá sorrindo, é que pode relaxar os ombros e mandar que o outro entrasse.

- Esta uma loucura isso aqui hoje...

O visitante constatou enquanto deixava uma sacola branca em cima da mesa do chefe de departamento de policia, olhando tudo ao redor. Logo as pintas que tomavam lugar das sobrancelhas quase se fundiram, deixando uma ruga fazendo companhia às várias outras do rosto abatido pelo tempo, a boca se retorceu enquanto analisava o conteúdo dentro do claro plástico.

- Você e seu irmão querem me matar...

- Muito pelo contrario! – falou quase ofendido o estudante de direito – Isso é comida de verdade, e você ouviu seu médico, se não quiser ter outro infarto terá que mudar seus hábitos alimentares e criar uma rotina senhor Hakurei.

O homem de mais idade suspirou, continuando a encarando os potinhos transparentes e seu conteúdo tão _colorido_ e _saudável_.

- Estou sem tempo para almoçar Mu eu-

Antes que pudesse continuar seu argumento, o sobrinho cruzou os braços e lhe encarou feio, tão feio quanto ele próprio fazia quando os menores aprontavam ou qualquer pessoa fazia algo que lhe desagradasse. As pintas vermelhas quase unidas do menor arrancou outro suspiro do homem que só conseguiu encerrar aquele assunto pelas vozes alteradas que vinham do corredor.

Levantou-se depressa e tomou a saída encarando a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente, um de seus subordinados parecia cansado e tentava conter o homem a sua frente, que era muito maior que o policial, este gritava como um leão balançando os braços de forma enfática e às vezes tocava nos braços do menor falando que ele devia fazer algo. Aquilo estava chamando muita atenção, até mesmo seu sobrinho foi ver o sucedido, ficando chocado e com uma mão perto do peito.

Aquela reação de seu familiar despertou sua atenção, fechou ainda mais sua expressão e continuou a caminhar parando ao alcançar aqueles que chamavam tanta atenção, tocou no ombro de ambos e só assim o silêncio se fez. Os olhos verdes arregalados do alto rapaz e os escuros de seu colega de armas. O barulho dos murmúrios, os telefones tocando, grampeadores sendo postos para funcionar e barulho de teclas, faziam a sinfonia de fundo para aqueles três.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Senhor – começou tremulo o policial, enquanto este se ajeitava como podia debaixo daquela mão pesada – este rapaz alega que seu irmão foi raptado e que todo o dinheiro da família roubado, pedi para que este preenchesse uma ficha e –

- Eu preenchi! Preenchi a droga de milhares de papeis e ele não pode fazer nada!

Voltou a ficar nervoso o leonino, que se soltou sem dificuldade do toque do maior e voltava a fazer seu escândalo, nem percebendo o olhar trêmulo que recebia mais ao longe. Seu sangue fervia tanto que nem se uma parede fosse colocada na sua frente se daria conta.

- Acalme-se senhor, estamos em uma delegacia... Seu caso não é o único e temos que investigar se o que afirma procede, não podemos começar uma procura pelo seu irmão imediatamente.

- Você já me disse isso!

- Então por que insiste em perturbar o oficial Agabo?

A voz forte do delegado fez novamente com que o leão engolisse suas palavras e se acalmasse, mesmo que minimamente, andou em círculos como um felino enjaulado e só então seus olhos se encontraram com o do ariano, fazendo com que arregalasse ainda mais os orbes deixando a boca aberta, enquanto o lilás pode apenas abaixar a cabeça e virar um pouco o corpo. Aquilo pareceu se encaixar como duas peças do quebra cabeça para Hakurei, fazendo com que estendesse a mão para alcançar o envelope pardo que o outro policial carregava.

- Deixe esse caso comigo Agabo, se for mesmo verdade o que ele diz, creio que eu seria o mais indicado

- S-sim senhor...

O loiro tremeu, mas entregou os documentos e pediu licença antes de se retirar, os olhos verdes do ex-milionário brilharam como se um fardo tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros e só então podia ver as coisas se endireitando. O delegado voltou a sua sala com o outro lhe seguindo, fazendo questão de se virar para ele quando colocou o envelope em suas mãos em baixo de uma enorme pilha de papeis de todas as cores.

Os olhos descrentes do jovem não foram o suficiente para que o de mais idade ficasse centímetros de distância dele e puxasse para perto de seu peito o sobrinho falando, ainda encarando os olhos verdes do grego, de forma séria:

- Vamos almoçar Mu.

Foi assim que se retirou do local de trabalho, arrastando o ariano que olhava para trás tão assustado quanto o colega de classe, e deixando a pobre sacola branca em sua mesa.

X-X-X-X-X

A chave foi posta na abertura e lentamente o azulado girou a maçaneta adentrando no espaçoso apartamento, encontrando no sofá uma figura igual a si distraído com um grosso livro. Retirou o casaco e foi se aproximando do irmão de maneira curiosa, tendo de admitir que ficou surpreso com o título daquela exemplar.

-Manual de Direito Penal... Por um acaso decidiu ser seu próprio advogado?

Falou divertido o recém-chegado enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha estilo americana; abriu a porta da geladeira branca e de lá retirou uma garrafinha de água, enquanto o leitor apenas deu um sorriso de canto e fechou o exemplar enquanto tirava seus óculos.

- Digamos que é por um interesse em específico...

Diante daquela fala, o irmão mais novo deixou o recipiente contendo o líquido transparente no balcão e encarou o outro de maneira séria e preocupada.

- Espero que não seja um interesse em alguém.

- Talvez seja

Outro sorriso debochado do médico enquanto se levantava e ia em direção do caçula, mas teve de parar quando este passou apressado do seu lado pisando duro em direção dos quartos voltando com um recipiente que sabia muito bem do que se tratava, apenas revirou os olhos enquanto seu gêmeo jogava os comprimidos brancos no balcão e se punha a contá-los de forma afoita.

A reação do cardiologista foi apenas colocar a mão na cintura e beber o resto da água do outro enquanto o observava; quando acabou seus olhos azuis se encontraram e ouviu um baixo '_desculpe_' sair dos lábios do grego mais novo enquanto ele voltava ao quarto.

- vai me dizer por que estava lendo esse livro? E não beba na minha garrafa!

A exaltação do outro fez Saga rir de leve e largar a garrafinha com as mãos pra cima enquanto o outro lhe deu um soco no braço.

- Eu me encontrei com alguém que carregava esse livro e por minha causa, esse alguém sujou o livro e eu decidi comprar um novo, só isso.

- Vai me dizer o nome desse _alguém_?

A sobrancelha azul de Kanon era um indicio de que ele até acreditava na historia, mas que sentia que algo estava faltando, ou simplesmente errado, isso ele sentia. Tudo que o recém chefe de departamento de cardiologia pode fazer foi suspirar e tratar de ignorar o outro.

- odeio quando desconfia assim de mim... Não mereço toda essa desconfiança!

- Despois do que aconteceu aqui eu prometi ficar de olho em você... E do nada você decide voltar para onde tudo aconteceu!

- Não foi do nada, fui chamado para cobrir outra pessoa...

- Justo você? Não acha suspeito isso, Saga? Anos fora do país, só fez residência naquele hospital, de repente, te ligam para ser um chefe de departamento! Chefe!

- O que esta sugerindo Kanon? Heim? Que eu ameacei o dono do hospital?! Que planejei tudo isso?! Me fale Kanon!

Diante da exaltação de seu irmão, o mais novo teve de respirar fundo e fazer um sinal de paz com as mãos, não valia apena entrar em uma briga com ele, muito menos fazê-lo se descontrolar.

- Sabe que eu nunca pensaria isso de você...

- Eu sei... Se me da licença, vou ir entregar o livro.

- Sabe onde esse alguém mora?

- O trouxe ontem para cá... Conversamos bastante

- Espero não encontrar uma única mancha nos lençóis senhor Saga!

Aquele comentário fez o gêmeo mais velho rir enquanto recolhia o grosso livreto e ia se retirando calmamente.

- Relaxa... Só conversamos e tomamos café.

- Deve ter se interessado, já que continua atrás dele.

- É...

Um sorriso sombrio estampou a face do que saia, enquanto caminhava em direção do apartamento do Choedron e de seu bolso retirou um dos comprimidos brancos o jogando na planta que se encontrava no corredor próximo do elevador.

X-X-X-X-X

O buque de rosas vermelhas era impressionante, assim como o homem que as carregava e falava ao celular em outra língua que não a local, as pernas cruzadas, um dos braços que carregavam as flores estavam espaçosamente apoiados na cadeira vizinha e as costas jogadas sobre a sua, contrastavam com seu semblante sério, mas foi só quando viu alguém conhecido que falou mais rapidamente, como uma despedida, e desligou o aparelho para só enfim poder se levantar com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Sorriso esse que acabou arrepiando o ruivo médico que por um acaso passava pela sala de espera e por um momento pensou ser seu paciente predileto, mas o timbre da voz fez com que desfizesse o engano podendo dar lugar a surpresa, um quase assombro, ao ver o loiro se aproximando de si.

- Quando tempo Degel

Cumprimentou o recém-chegado, ainda com seu sorriso ardiloso, e o médico pode constatar que por muito pouco o outro não lhe passava a altura, fazendo com que inconscientemente arrumasse a postura para parecer mais alto.

- Que surpresa Milo, quando chegou?

- Ontem. – respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- Por que não avisou? Eu iria lhe buscar... Kardia sabe que chegou?

- Relaxa Degel, nem é para tanto... Nem eu sabia que viria, mas aqui estou, não é mesmo?

Um sorriso maior ainda estampou a face do moreno, enquanto este deixava ambos os punhos na cintura, e o mais velho pode observar que o outro ficou ainda mais bonito com o passar dos anos, ainda mais naquele terno impecável e pose de modelo.

- Veio a trabalho?

- Não.

Aquela resposta acabou por deixar o médico intrigado, quem usaria terno e gravata no calor de Atenas se não fosse a trabalho? E pelo que conhecia o loiro, o que não era muito, tinha uma impressão que este gostava mais de algo despojado do que ficar fritando em nome da moda. O outro reparando no olhar confuso do ruivo acabou por soltar um riso, que foi muito mal contido, e se pôs a explicar.

- Eu queria vir, mas hoje mesmo estou voltando... Meu chefe descobriu que estava aqui e pediu para que eu conversasse com nossos correspondentes daqui, mas é só meu avião pousar que terei que ir correndo pro escritório, nem terei tempo de me trocar.

- Não é muito cansativo? Fazer esse bate e volta?

- Com certeza, devo ter tomado cinco xícaras de café com energéticos!

- Milo! – reprendeu o médico, começando a pensar que era coisa de família esse suicídio pessoal de cada um.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. –sorriu de maneira galanteadora, rendendo outro arrepio no ruivo. – Queria ver meu irmão antes de ir.

- Que horas é seu voo?

Milo ergueu o braço e olhou no relógio dourado que enfeitava seu pulso, remetendo novamente uma imagem que se veria em um catalogo de revista.

- Daqui três horas...

- Então não ficara muito...

- É...

No íntimo, o que passava na mente do loiro era um ''e nem quero'', mas decidiu guardar seu veneno para si próprio e foi seguindo o doutor até o quarto do escorpiano mais velho. Se despediram na porta e só o grego adentrou no recinto que cheirava a maçã e era enfeitado por várias flores. Os olhos azuis se encontraram, mas somente os mais cansados se encheram de lágrimas, entretanto, o sorriso foi igual perante ambos.

- Milo... Meu Deus é você mesmo?

- Bem... Que eu sabia eu ainda não tenho um sósia.

Aquele sorriso debochado de sempre fez com que o mais velho tivesse ganas de matar o mais novo, mas seu coração doente ficava quente com a presença do outro e o fazia repensar sobre a cirurgia, pensar em quão maravilhoso seriam os filhos do outro e em como seria um tio que os estragaria. Desejava com forças agarrar aquele futuro, mesmo sabendo o que precisaria fazer para estar inteiro até lá, bem... Quase inteiro.

- Afrodite mandou... É do jardim particular dele.

Entregou as peças rubras e o outro a cheirou com gosto sorrindo em seguida, definitivamente as rosas do homem andrógeno eram as mais lindas do mundo, não importando o quanto procurasse por competidoras à altura.

- São lindas.

- É... Eu tentei plantar uma na onde estou morando, mas não deu muito certo.

- Atacando de jardineiro?

Falou de maneira cínica o mais velho recebendo apenas um olhar atravessado em resposta, em circunstâncias normais estariam se atacando, mas Milo lhe parecia distante muito antes de viajar para longe, logo, não se atrevia a recorrer às brincadeiras do passado.

- Faz tanto tempo que não voltava para casa... Nem mandou notícias... Mamãe esta muito preocupada.

- É, eu sei... Os milhares de telefonemas dela me lembram todos os dias.

- E mesmo assim faz isso? É um verdadeiro sádico.

Milo não aguentou mais essa provocação e atacou o rosto bonito do mais velho com as pétalas da flor mais próxima, ouvir a risada do outro e seus protestos só fez com que continuasse. Sem se dar conta, estavam rindo juntos como antigamente e só pararam quando uma enfermeira abriu a porta bruscamente os repreendendo.

O engenheiro sentou-se novamente na cadeira e ficou mordendo o lábio inferior tentando segurar o riso, assim como o mais velho, parecendo duas crianças levadas que foram pegas aprontando e já se entregavam pelos risinhos sem ligar para o castigo.

Aquela sensação de nostalgia acariciou a alma de Kardia e lhe fez sorrir enquanto olhava para seu caçula, aqueles cachos perfeitos contrastavam com o ninho de passarinho que estava seu cabelo, lhe dava vontade de acariciá-los e assim fez, surpreendendo o menor que desmanchou o sorriso.

- Preciso ir.

Levantou-se tão rápido quanto se sentou o mais novo, colocou novamente o paletó que foi esquecido na cadeira e seus olhos azuis não miraram mais o paciente, o horizonte parecia muito mais interessante.

- Preciso ir agora, melhoras...

Foi caminhando apressadamente para a saída e quando sua mão morena girou a maçaneta, ouviu o grito quase desesperado do homem deitado na cama, que nesse momento estava mais para sentado e tentando se livrar dos fios que estavam grudados em seu corpo, isso foi motivo o suficiente para que paralisasse e olhasse para trás.

- Por que foi embora...? Por que não podemos mais rir assim?

O desespero do outro fez com que Milo recordasse de si próprio quando mais jovem, e um sorriso triste banhou seus lábios carnudos, enquanto turbilhões de sensações inundavam seu ser o deixando desarmado.

- Eu espero que melhore logo, Kardia.

Despiu-se outra vez e retirou-se fechando a porta como se dissesse que não queria que o outro lhe seguisse, caso este conseguisse, as passadas rápidas lhe faziam desviar dos olhares desejosos que recebia pelo caminho, só quando entrou no carro alugado é que pode respirar novamente. Ligou o automóvel e saiu de lá mais atordoado do que entrou.

X-X-X-X-X

A risada gostosa deixou os lábios do tibetano enquanto este caminhava ao lado de outro homem que também sorria de maneira divertida, nas mãos pálidas estava o tal livro que fora manchado na tarde anterior, e este era novamente o motivo para os gracejos entre os dois, o lilás contava sobre a reação do bibliotecário que soava hilária a qualquer um que visse ou ouvisse a cena.

- Ele ficou tão descrente! Acho que nunca mais vou poder pegar um livro lá na minha vida

Voltou a rir o menor e o outro mantinha o sorriso e negava aquela afirmação com a cabeça parando em frente de uma construção, fazendo com que o outro lhe imitasse de maneira confusa.

- Quer tomar um café?

- Acho que eu peguei trauma de tomar algo com esse daqui – ergueu o livro de direito – perto de mim.

- Quem esta na chuva é para se molhar – falou olhando para o exemplar, como se este fosse um ser vivo e o entendesse – Se o sujar mais, acho que não fara diferença nenhuma Mu.

O ariano teve de fingir uma falsa irritação, revirou os olhos para dramatizar mais, porém foi traído pelo riso divertido que lhe escapou dos rosados lábios, lábios estes que estavam sendo cobiçados pelo azulado a sua frente com certa veemência.

- Então? O que acha? Pode ser um chá, para não dizer que todos os nossos encontros envolvem café.

- Encontros? – perguntou de maneira divertida – Pensei que ontem fosse um pedido de desculpas e hoje uma extensão deste... Foi isso o que me disse... ou fui enganado?

- ah... Pego no flagra, que miséria!

Saga levantou as mãos como um ladrão faria ao ser parado e pediu por misericórdia, o que foi recebia por outro sorriso bonito do lilás.

- Só se me comprar um delicioso chá verde.

- Acho que é impossível então.

- Por que diz isso? – Ergueu uma de suas pintinhas, fazendo com que o mais velho tivesse de segurar o riso perante a cena.

- Chás verdes não podem ser deliciosos... É contra a lei isso!

O médico recebeu um olhar atravessado e uma cotovelada na costela, fazendo com que resmungasse qualquer coisa sobre o outro só ter cara de um ser iluminado e pacifico.

- Arianos... arianos...

Falou o estrangeiro, como se constatasse o óbvio.

X-X-X-X-X

Certo indiano estava de frente da janela parecendo ainda mais ranzinza do que já era, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, os olhos fechados e as sobrancelhas loiras quase juntas assustavam qualquer um que passava pela sala, fazendo com que nenhuma pergunta fosse feita. Isso é claro se você não fosse um gigante brasileiro que parecia ter deixado no país tropical seu senso de perigo. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, e ergueu os braços para assustar o loiro, mas foi ele próprio a se assustar quando a voz grave do oriental soou irritada.

- Nem pense Aldebaran!

- Cruzes Shaka, teremos que benzer esse lugar... Tanta energia negativa parindo de você... Daqui a pouco estarei vendo nuvens negras te rodeando.

Como sempre fazia o loiro com comentários inoportunos como aquele, permaneceu calado e com a mesma posição, mas não esperava que o outro se juntasse a si na mesma pose, só que atrás de si, olhando pela janela.

- Nova posição de meditação?

Aquilo foi o bastante para o loiro revirar os olhos e saísse de sua postura rígida para caminhar até o sofá e lá permanecer, agora com as pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus. Aquela irritação não passou despercebida pelo moreno, que caminhou pela casa toda como se procurasse algo e depois retornou como se tivesse descoberto um novo continente, era claro o sorriso iluminado pela vitória do gigante.

- Certo, cadê o Mu?

- Saiu...

- Com quem?

Só então o loiro abriu seus olhos e ficou encarando o moreno. Era tão óbvio assim? Deveria começar a rever suas atitudes, constatou o indiano, voltando a esconder seus orbes claros. Depois daquele pequeno flashback que o taurino teve de toda sua vida e ver que ainda estava vivo, respirou aliviado e ficou esperando uma resposta.

- Um tal de Saga... ele trouxe um livro novo e ambos foram para a biblioteca fazer uma troca do danificado por esse...

- Saga? Nunca ouvi esse nome... ele faz direito?

- Mu não disse nada a respeito e nem tive tempo de perguntar algo.

- hum...

O brasileiro sentou-se na parte vazia do sofá e ficou a encarar o teto, ele certamente não entendia as ações do colega de apartamento, uma hora era todo indiferente e amigo do ariano, outra estava se coçando de ciúmes. Queria apenas poder entender o que se passava na cabeça do virginiano.

- Shaka, se você ainda gosta dele... Você deveria simplesmente falar.

Voltou a se levantar, deixando um loiro estupefato para trás.

X-X-X-X-X

Shion de certa forma agradecia aquela demissão, tentava se lembrar da ultima vez que pode relaxar e cuidar de si próprio, lá estava ele, olhando para sua cama que continha duas malas abertas e dezenas de roupas espelhadas pelo alvo lençol.

A situação do quarto não era das melhores, as portas do armário arreganhadas, as gavetas quase vazias, mas o que continha ali ainda estava jogado de qualquer forma, até mesmo o tapete felpudo e o chão gelado foram abençoados por alguma peça de roupa. Certo libriano teria trabalho aquela noite, visto que o tibetano parecia nem se importar com o pequeno campo de guerra que se tornou seu leito.

- Não sabia que tínhamos tantas roupas...

Falou baixo o estrangeiro olhando ao redor, mas com um sorriso divertido voltou a seus afazeres e só parou quando uma voz conhecida soou atrás de si, não eram as palavras que desejava ouvir muito menos no timbre, mas ficou feliz só de ouvi-la.

- Meu Deus... O que foi que aconteceu aqui?!

Um aflito fisioterapeuta perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos nos fios castanhos os puxando como se tentasse acordar-se daquele pesadelo, mas os olhos violetas de seu amante brilharam tanto e aquele sorriso branco quase infantil da parte dele, fez com que tivesse a mais plena certeza de que estava acordado e que pesadelos aconteciam a toda hora na vida real.

- Fazendo nossas malas!

- malas? Nossas malas?

O moreno parecia cada vez mais assustado, até mesmo pensou em sair correndo e chamar um hospício. Definitivamente aquela demissão deve ter afetado a mente de seu marido.

- Vamos viajar, vamos aproveitar a sua folga e fazer uma loucura!

- lou...cura...?

Falou sem forçar o mais baixo, caminhando cambaleante até a poltrona que se encontrava em um dos cantos do quarto e de lá teve que tirar pelo menos cinco camisetas para poder se sentar. Com uma mão massageando as têmporas, e o corpo relaxando na almofada, mal teve tempo de raciocinar quando o médico sentou-se em seu colo ainda sorrindo de maneira animada e infantil.

- Vamos fazer um mochilão pela Europa nesses quatro dias... Ou pela própria Grécia... Quando foi a ultima vez que fizéssemos isso? No seu último ano de faculdade?

Donko ficou encarando seu cônjuge boquiaberto, mas acabou sorrindo de maneira terna e envolvendo a cintura do outro entre seus braços se recordando das viagens que ambos costumavam fazer. Cada um com sua mochila, muita determinação e fotos pelo caminho, foi também naquela viajem que se declarou, pela terceira vez, e recebeu o seu primeiro '' eu te amo também'' da boca do ariano. A paisagem estava muito nítida em sua mente, nunca poderia esquecer-se daquela cena.

Canal de Viena... Por do sol e um italiano remando e cantando uma romântica música na língua nacional, talvez o loiro tivesse sido envolvido pelo clima romântico que era aquele local, mas aquilo não fazia diferença para o terapeuta, o que importava eram as bochechas vermelhas do mais alto e os olhos violetas que pareciam quase verdes por causa da iluminação.

Não pode dizer que foi lá onde trocaram o primeiro beijo, pois fizeram aquilo centenas de vezes por brincadeira, quando estavam bêbados ou quando simplesmente dava vontade, podia dizer que haviam _ficado_ várias vezes, mas ironicamente e mesmo sem compromisso sério um com o outro, nunca estiveram com outras pessoas e mesmo assim o ariano lhe rejeitou duas vezes sem um pingo de culpa ou hesitação, mas nem por isso deixaram de se falar.

_Ainda bem_.

Pensou o moreno enquanto acariciava as costas do mais novo se esquecendo de toda a aflição que tivera ao ver o quarto um verdadeiro caos.

- Certo... Mas eu só vou se eu puder escolher os destinos dessa vez!

Disse alegremente enquanto se levantava erguendo o marido no colo para jogá-lo na cama, fazendo com que ambos rissem no meio das roupas e malas.

- Vai dizer algo piegas como: eu iria até o inferno se fosse por você?

- Deuses... É claro que não Shion, eu sei muito bem que vou para o céu por te aturar por tanto tempo.

Os olhos arregalados e o sorriso vingativo do ariano renderam várias cosquinhas no libriano e mais bagunça no pobre lençol, só que dessa vez, o quarto era regado por doces e ousados sons.

X-X-X-X-X

O quadro pendurado na parede era apreciado pelos olhos azuis calmos, as costas arqueadas para frente, para que os cotovelos alcançassem uma das coxas e o queixo fosse apoiado no punho fechado. Pessoas iam e vinham, algumas crianças corriam mandando seus pais andarem mais depressa e lá estava ele, imóvel o belo homem, sentado em um banco de madeira olhando fixamente para a peça a sua frente.

Não se dignificou a olhar quem se sentou ao seu lado, pois conhecia muito bem aquela colônia misturada com o cheiro de uma marca específica de cigarro e lá ficaram os dois, apreciando a peça em completo silêncio por longos minutos, até este ser quebrado pelo recém-chegado.

- Terminou seu namoro...?

Perguntou baixo e de forma tão mole e direta que quase deu sono no pisciano, mas o andrógeno apenas sorriu de leve e voltou a erguer as costas para deixar as mãos apoiadas no banco.

- Sim... já não tinha mais graça.

- Não era o cara certo?

- Não...

- hum...

- me pergunto... Se realmente vai existir o cara certo para mim. – falou de maneira enigmática o adorador de rosas, que nem parecia aquele ser narcisista que sempre fora.

- Então você deve continuar procurando... Para encontrar essa resposta.

Os olhos azuis e castanhos se encontraram por meros segundos, até que o espanhol se levantasse e fizesse uma pequena reverencia antes de partir, deixando novamente o dono de belos cachos para trás, apreciando o quadro a sua frente que parecia ser ignorado por todos os outros. Parecia até um TOC, toda vez que terminava com alguém ia para lá e ficava olhando o mesmo quadro.

Não era por estar triste, longe disso, mas estar ali lhe trazia certa paz que não encontrava com ninguém, em cama alguma, e com um sorriso cansado se levantou e foi deixando aquela imagem para trás, para que mais alguém pudesse olhá-la.

A foto do belo gato fantasma.

OoOoOoOoOoO

*Siderno é uma cidade na Italiana, fica ao sul do país na costa

*_ Che lingua è questa? _Quer dizer: que língua é essa?

Ual... Demoro o dobro do tempo e escrevo quase metade do anterior hohohoho Sinto muito pela demora, eu fiquei com um trave na hora de escrever, por dias abria o word e não conseguia nada, depois eu fiquei mais de uma semana fora de casa, então eu comecei a correr atrás de um beta, logo, se alguém quiser reler os capítulos anteriores, eles foram revisados pela maravilhosa Silvana~ ou xXxLadyColdxXx, como preferirem chama-la e.e

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e me digam o que acharam, se inscrevam no meu canal AUSHAUSH brinks gente, não estamos no youtube. Espero vocês na próxima =Db

Beijos

sz


	4. Quase

Você não é o único a ter uma noite ruim, este é um mundo cheio de noites ruins.

**Charles Bukowski**

As olheiras beirando a bolsas denunciavam o estado de seu portador, mesmo que os cachos loiros estivessem apresentáveis e o terno sem uma dobra sequer, o que mais estava chamando atenção era o forte cheiro da colônia do paciente, tanto que a morena teve de se levantar, abrir um pouco a janela antes de voltar a se sentar e encarar o grego esperando que este começasse seu discurso.

- Parece bem cansado... Algo esta acontecendo?

Tomou a iniciativa a mulher com uma das pernas cruzadas escondidas por meia fina pretas, e um caderno em seu colo, na qual a caneta repousava bem no meio, tudo que o loiro pode fazer foi se ajeitar melhor e começar o relato.

- Eu fiz uma viajem...

Aquela caneta de metal foi erguida pelos dedos magros e os olhos castanhos olhavam atentamente para o homem com seus óculos, se preparando para começar a escrever, prestando atenção mais em seus movimentos do que em sua fala.

- Para onde...?

- Grécia...

- Foi visitar sua família?

- Mais ou menos...

O silêncio foi pesado, o bastante para apenas se ouvir o macular da folha de papel pela tinta azul e o suspiro deixando os lábios carnudos. Já era a segunda sessão e isso não facilitava para que o homem fizesse o que teoricamente deveria ser feito ali, mas tentou, recomeçando a fala, gaguejando várias vezes antes de suspirar e começar a falar de forma extremamente lenta, quase ditando as palavras, as mãos abertas, cada punho em um joelho e os olhos mirando a tudo, como se tentasse observar se aquilo fazia algum sentido.

- Depois que vim aqui... Por alguma razão eu quis voltar para... Para lá – soltou uma risada debochada e jogou as costas contra o estofado, deixando um sorriso dubio nos lábios – Mas só vi meu irmão e alguns amigos... Só passei a noite na casa de um deles e voltei.

- Por que voltou tão cedo?

- Por que eu precisava trabalhar! – respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, tendo direito até um revirar de olhos.

- Por que não pediu uma licença ou foi no final de semana?

E o silêncio acompanhou aquela consulta enquanto a mulher fazia uma breve anotação, começando outra questão, visto que aquela foi dada como encerrada.

- Percebi que iria falar outra coisa quando se referiu a voltar para a Grécia... Conte-me, o que iria falar?

- Sei lá...

- Não sabe como nomear o local em que vivia? Onde esta sua família e seus amigos?

O rosto do homem foi abaixado e assim permaneceu por alguns segundos antes que este desse um sorriso de canto, meio melancólico, foi o que achou a terapeuta, as mãos morenas desfizeram o nó da gravata e massageou o queixo vendo que em breve teria que fazer a barba.

- Eu ia dizer casa...

- E por que não disse?

- Eu tenho minha própria casa agora... E é aqui... Só por isso...

- Casa é um estado material, pode tê-lo em qualquer lugar... Poderia ter dito casa dos meus pais e-

- Eu não disse, ok?!

Milo falou sério e mais alto do que o usual, fazendo a mulher calar-se, mas não por estar assustada, mas porque pareceu mais interessante fazer outra anotação e retirar os óculos, dessa vez, foi a vez dela suspirar.

- Temos mais dez minutos...

Não recebeu resposta, o belo grego se levantou, passou as mãos nos fios loiros da cabeça os puxando para trás, como se estivesse os penteando com as mãos, enquanto olhava para a saída, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas seus pés foram mais rápidos e lá estava ele, no batente da porta pedindo desculpas por ter se exaltado e que não poderia comparecer na semana que vem, tendo de adia-la para a próxima.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A fumaça foi expelida e o cigarro apagado contra a parede, deixando uma marca negra ali, fazendo com que o homem que estava sentado à mesa começasse a discutir com o fumante começando um discurso, regado a palavrões, sobre a importância e uso dos cinzeiros, mas o moreno em questão deu de ombros, deixando com que o outro falasse sozinho e assustasse o pobre grego que olhava sem entender o causo.

- Tanta energia gasta assim de manhã! Já pensaram em fazer algo mais útil?

O intruso fechou a porta verde, retirou o chapéu chamando a atenção dos três morenos ali presentes, quando o gigante avistou que havia convidados, ficou sorrindo para ele por alguns segundos, mas só quando o reconheceu que soltou uma exclamação surpreso.

- Aioros!

- Sage!

Os dois ficaram um de frente para o outro, com o maior pousando as mãos nos ombros do jovem rapaz, tendo o gesto retribuído com as mãos do grego nos fortes braços do idoso, ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até que o fumante começou a resmungar algo em italiano, deixando o sagitariano confuso, mas quando o lilás lhe soltou ele não parecia muito animado com o comentário, retrucando em voz alta uma devolutiva na mesma língua.

- Não acredito que conheça essas dois, Aioros... Caiu no meu conceito...

- Mestre! Não diga isso, e nós o achamos, o salvamos!

A expressão confusa do tibetano fez com que os três morenos se sentassem à mesa da cozinha esperando que o de longos cabelos lilases os imitasse, e assim o fez, começando o canceriano mais novo a explicar os pormenores, com seu sotaque da língua natal evidente, e falando um sofrido grego.

- Eu voltei para casa e ouvi _uma_ barulho, pensei que era um rato e veja o que achei...- disse apontando para o sagitariano – Isso _ser_ coisa da máfia, _no_ queria me envolver, mas esse tonto – apontou enfático para o primo de mesma estrela – o trouxe para cá, disse que _la_ policia _no _podia ajudar.

O outro moreno tentando se livrar das acusações, bateu no parente e crispou os lábios, mas antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, recebeu um tapa na nuca daquele que lhe foi seu mestre.

- Mestre!

O lilás, entretanto, não deu atenção alguma ao seu discípulo, apenas encarou com mais seriedade o grego a sua frente, se atentando nas palavras de Mascara da Morte, não era difícil de acreditar que era a máfia italiana, era só pegar uma balsa e estariam em Sicília.

- Eles só te trouxeram aqui?

- Não... Fizeram com que eu fosse até os bancos e esvaziassem os cofres... Eles tinham informações de Aiolia... Não poderia deixar que algo acontecesse com ele.

Os olhos do ex arqueiro se tornou sério enquanto as mãos morenas apertavam com força os joelhos, a roupa foi emprestada por Manigold, já que eram praticamente da mesma estatura, as suas provavelmente foram queimadas pelo carrancudo fumante que não parava de se queixar de seu cheiro e o mandar tomar mais um banho, mesmo que já tivesse tomado três antes do gigante chegar.

- Isso é problemático...

Suspirou o canceriano mais velho enquanto massageava sua nuca, passos os olhos por toda a cozinha antiga e não pode deixar de sorrir ao se recordar de algo que pensou ter esquecido pelo tempo.

- E seu irmão? Como esta?

- Da ultima vez que o vi, estava muito bem Senhor... Engatando um namoro com seu sobrinho.

O sorriso era gentil por parte do ex milionário, mas os italianos apenas conseguiram arregalar os olhos e ficarem incrédulos, enquanto o tibetano só pode soltar uma risada imaginando a cena, achava o leonino meio imaturo, mas quem era ele para dar palpite na vida amorosa dos familiares? Foi triste o bastante com Shion.

- Bem... Eu entrarei em contato com meu irmão, e você vai voltar comigo para casa... E deuses... Se for para namorar um Fennidius que ao menos fosse você! Onde que Mu esta com a cabeça?

O idoso disse de maneira exasperada enquanto se levantava e procurava pelo celular nos bolsos, a gargalhada do grego despertou os dois morenos que ainda tentavam entender como alguém podia falar dos sobrinhos do senhor Sage e não ter saído voando dali.

X-X-X-X-X

A porta se abriu lentamente e com pesar a mala foi posta em cima do sofá, os pés foram se arrastando pelos corredores procurando por alguém e só parou quando o encontrou. Bem a sua frente estava o loiro degustando de uma xicara de chá enquanto lia um livro na qual os olhos verdes não puderam contemplar a capa e saber do que se tratava, então fez uma falsa tosse chamando a atenção do ariano.

- Bem vindo...

O sorriso calmo de Shion fez com que o libriano sorrisse de volta e caminhasse até ele para selar os lábios, ficou com as mãos apoiadas no topo da poltrona, cada uma de um lado da cabeça de seu amante, enquanto seus olhos verdes se perdiam na imensidão lilás que eram os orbes do maior, mas a voz deste fez com que saísse de sua transe.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade... Aconteceu...

As duas pintinhas vermelhas se juntaram e o livro foi fechado. _O diabo no corpo*_. O moreno enfim afastou o corpo e sentou-se na beirada da cama enquanto observava o mesmo o imitar, ainda o encarando com um semblante preocupado.

- Pedi alguns dias de abono, mas não consegui... Com a mudança de pessoal... As coisas ficaram meio confusas no hospital... Sinto muito, Shion.

Um suspiro e olhos conformados. Ombros que se levantaram brevemente voltaram a se abaixar em um gesto de desdém, mesmo que o fisioterapeuta sentisse uma aura magoada e triste do parceiro.

- Tudo bem... Vamos viajar nas férias mesmo.

O loiro se levantou pronto para pegar outra xícara de chá e dar por encerrado aquele assunto, mas seu pulso foi agarrado com força, forçando-o a olhar para baixo, só conseguindo vislumbrar aquele mar verde depois de alguns segundos paralisados naquela posição.

- Quero que vá Shion.

- O... O quê?

Perguntou incrédulo e confuso o cardiologista, no fundo se sentiu ofendido e seu sangue de ariano já fervia pronto para dar umas chifradas naquele maldito libriano, metaforicamente é claro, porque fisicamente seria um belo tapa na cara mesmo. O moreno ficou alguns segundos confuso com os olhos raivosos que lhe eram dirigidos e só então se tocou do duplo sentido que aquela frase proporcionou, tratando de se retratar o mais rápido possível, até se levantou para poder encarar o amante melhor, e se martirizou pelos cinco centímetros que os diferenciava.

- Não me entenda mal Shion... Eu me arrastaria até o inferno se fosse para lá que quisesse ir... Eu quero estar com você todos os dias da minha vida, mas não quero ser um empecilho para você. Eu sei que essa viagem é importante para você, então eu peço que vá... Sozinho ou com algum amigo... Eu quero que faça o quer fazer.

Segurou com firmeza os braços do loiro, como se buscasse naquele ato as forças que precisava, por mais que o prender em seus braços contradissessem as palavras de liberdade que ditava, o ariano acabou sorrindo e beijando os lábios do moreno se perguntando se um dia pararia de se apaixonar por aquele baixinho.

- Eu te amo Donko...

- Isso... Quer dizer que você vai...?

Perguntou incerto o chinês, quase temendo a resposta, queria aparentar mais sério e mais maduro do que realmente era, mas aquele riso vindo do outro tirou toda a tensão de seus músculos.

- Claro que não Donko! Qual a graça seria se não fosse com você? Fora que eu não posso satisfazer certos fetiches em lugares exóticos se eu for sozinho

Aquela piscadela e frase fizeram com que o rosto moreno corasse. Às vezes o fisioterapeuta esquecia-se de como seu marido podia ser... _Quente_... Em falta de palavra melhor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Imagens rápidas passavam por sua mente, o rosto bonito do estudante de direito, aquele sorriso encantador, as bochechas coradas, os gemidos contidos, a decepção em seus olhos, o surgimento de um estranho, tudo vinha como um baque, ainda mais quando viu os lábios do moreno se aproximando dos do que era seu, em seu ponto de vista é claro, e ele estava como um mero espectador. Foi só quando o osculo se concretizou é que seus olhos se abriram.

A respiração ofegante, o suor frio lhe escorrendo a pele morena que se encontrava desnuada, os cabelos castanhos claros grudados na nuca e agarrava com força o lençol branco. Os dentes morderam com força o lábio inferior, se amaldiçoou mil vezes por não poder tirar o ariano de sua cabeça e por ter sido tão estupido com ele.

O silêncio da noite lhe permitiu ouviu o telefone tocar e já ia se pondo de pé, quando escutou a melodiosa voz do amigo que lhe dava abrigo e ficou ali, sem conseguir distinguir as palavras de tão baixas que soaram, mas os passos contra o carpete e a porta sendo aberta despertaram sua atenção e ficou olhando confuso para o andrógeno.

- Querem que vá para a delegacia Aiolia...

Com os olhos arregalados e alguns segundos para se recuperar do choque, o corpo atlético se levantou em um pulo e foi tirando da mala, que ainda não havia sido desfeita por preguiça, uma camiseta qualquer e um jeans. Sem pudores foi despindo-se na frente do amigo, que não se importou nem um pouco em vê-lo seminu em sua frente, e caçando como uma fera pelo seu par de tênis.

- De baixo da cama grandão.

Falou com certa malícia o sueco, recebendo apenas um revirar de olhos, talvez o outro estivesse com muita pressa para não brigar com o pisciano por causa daquele _apelido gentil_. Se não largasse as coisas por aí as encontraria bem mais fácil. Conseguia ouvir perfeitamente a voz de sua mãe enquanto aquela frase atravessava sua mente.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Vestiu o paletó com um sorriso de canto, de costas para o dono da sala, a gravata foi apertada para enfim poder se virar e encontrar o homem com seus fios brancos, ofegante, ainda aberto os botões da camisa e a braguilha da calça. O moreno sorriu mais com a cena; Pegou a gravata daquele que supostamente deveria ser seu superior e ficou brincando com o tecido, só parando quando os olhos azuis se viraram em sua direção.

- Isso foi ó—

- shii...

O grego colocou um dedo sob os lábios daquele senhor, ainda com um sorriso suspeito na face; se reclinou para frente capturando os lábios do ocupante da poltrona e repuxou um pouco a carne no fim do ósculo. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos antes do azulado se afastar e jogar a peça alheia que estava em suas mãos.

- Nos vemos amanhã?

Perguntou cheio de malícia o mais alto, já com a mão na maçaneta sem deixar o sorriso ardiloso lhe escapar. Pode ver aquele homem enrubescer e começar a abotoar sua camisa azul com certa pressa, se perdendo em algumas casas, mas ele respondeu limpando a garganta:

- Claro...

- Mal posso esperar...

Falou de forma rouca o visitante e se retirou, começando a brincar com as chaves que se encontravam no bolso esquerdo, cumprimentava as enfermeiras e médicos que pelo corredor circulavam, e algumas mais animadas, soltavam suspiros e comentavam com as colegas _como aquele novo médico era lindo_.

Entretanto, por mais belo que fosse, Saga não conseguiu reação alguma de um certo ruivo que vinha na direção contraria na qual caminhava e de certa forma aquilo irritou o geminiano. Parou de caminhar assim que o francês o ultrapassou e só então pôde sentir o perfume que este usava, mas infelizmente não reconheceu, talvez fosse um bom iniciador de conversa essa questão que surgiu em sua mente. Girou nos tornozelos e ficou vendo aquela figura altiva caminhando. Mais um sorriso divertido e continuou sua caminhada.

O celular foi retirado do bolso e usou da agenda de contatos para fazer a discagem, ficou esperando ser atendido enquanto andava para fora do hospital, ainda cumprimentando algumas pessoas que o reconheciam e só voltou a usar sua voz quando estava abrindo a porta de sua Ferrari.

- _Alô_?

- Olá, Mu. Espero não estar ligando muito tarde...

A pessoa do outro lado da linha demorou alguns segundos para responder, como se estivesse tentando reconhecer quem era, ou checando as horas, mas logo seu timbre soou divertido e animado.

- _Não ligou... Eu peguei a mania de ir dormir tarde... Sabe... Estudar até tarde ou ficar fazendo trabalhos..._

- Oh... É mesmo, eu tinha até me esquecido... Suas provas estão chegando não é mesmo?

- _Começam semana que vem, por quê?_

O azulado entrou no carro dando partida neste, deixando o telefone móvel no viva voz e o colocando no painel para poder conversar melhor enquanto se retirava do estacionamento, ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, e com muitos ''_hãs_'', tentando se focar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, uma delas era: _Em que rua eu viro mesmo?_

_- Saga... Você esta bem?_

A voz preocupada do lilás fez com que o grego tivesse de segurar a risada, achando adorável aquilo, conseguindo se encontrar.

- Sim, estou... Posso ter morado aqui por anos, mas nunca cheguei a dirigir por essas bandas...

O estudante soltou uma pequena risada, meio contida, e continuou a falar.

- _Devo imaginar... Mas as placas estão aí para isso, não é?_

- Ingênuo Mu... Não conhece as manhas das ruas.

Aquilo fez o tibetano rir com mais gosto e o barulho ao fundo davam sinais de que ele estava se movendo, ou derrubando alguma coisa.

- _Mas me diga... Esta precisando de alguma coisa?_

- Na verdade eu iria te chamar para sairmos, mas vejo que esta ocupado.

- _Sair?_

- Eu pensava em um jantar... Não seria nada de mais, eu apenas não tive tempo de fazer compras e estou cansado de mais para cozinhar... Sabe como é horrível comer sozinho?

- _Esta saindo agora do trabalho?_

- Exatamente...

Saga não recebeu nenhuma resposta, na verdade, o silêncio lhe fez companhia por alguns segundos, e imaginando que a ligação houvesse caído, ficou repetindo ''alô?'' pelo menos duas vezes.

_- Desculpe, eu só... Só estava checando uma coisa...Eu adoraria te fazer companhia._

- Passo ai na sua casa então?

_- Pode ser... Eu só vou trocar de roupa._

- Meu Deus... Não me diga que estava já de pijama e eu te acordei?

Outro riso foi solto, tranquilizando o azulado.

_- Eu estou com um moletom._

- Eu adoraria te ver de moletom.

Graças aos céus eles não estavam se vendo, porque certamente o ariano sentiria muito mais vergonha se fosse visto por alguém enquanto corava terrivelmente, mas ele foi mais rápido, prevendo que o outro lançasse outro gracejo.

- _Pelos meus cálculos você chegara aqui em pouco tempo, então até daqui a pouco._

- Até.

O estrangeiro abriu a porta do armário e foi vendo o que iria vestir, mas uma presença chamou sua atenção, deparando-se com um loiro parado no batente da porta, com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados.

- Vai sair?

- Jantar com um amigo.

- Aquele do livro?

- Esse mesmo...

O ariano deu de ombros e foi retirando a camiseta para trocar por uma mais apresentável, não se importava em se trocar na frente do indiano, não havia nada que ele não tivesse visto e o loiro vivia de olhos fechados de qualquer forma.

- Hum...

Aquilo fez com que o lilás estranhasse o comportamento do colega de apartamento e parasse de se trocar, caminhou em direção da cama, onde o virginiano havia se instalado, e sentou-se ao seu lado começando a ficar preocupado.

- Algo errado?

- Não, nada... É só que... – Parou de falar e deu um suspiro – Não é nada...

- Shaka, desde quando algo não é nada com você?

Os olhos azuis se abriram lentamente e se encontraram com aqueles verdes tão gentis; sua mão segurou as pálidas de seu ex e ficaram alguns segundos o encarando enquanto acariciava com o polegar a pele de seu companheiro.

- Só estou preocupado... Você nunca comentou sobre ele...

O lilás soltou um suspiro e colocou a mão livre sobre a do indiano que descansava em seu joelho.

- Ele é Saga, fez faculdade com o meu irmão e acabou de voltar para o país... Ele... Ele esta tendo algumas dificuldades para se adaptar então eu estou ajudando... Não tem com o que se preocupar, loiro.

Utilizou-se do apelido proibido, recebendo um olhar mortífero em resposta, o que devolveu mostrando a língua e prendendo um riso, mas seus olhos brilhavam como o de uma criança que acabou de aprontar.

- Certo... Termine de se arrumar, ou ele vai chegar e você não estará pronto.

Ambos se colocaram de pé, o indiano colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca do estudante de direito, subindo-a um pouco até alcançar os fios lilases, o que causou um arrepiou no dono destes, estalou um beijo entre as pintinhas vermelhas, para em seguida o encarar por alguns segundos ainda lhe acariciando o cabelo e nuca alheia. Foi se afastando devagar até estar próximo da porta ouvindo ser chamado, só então virou metade do corpo para trás.

- Obrigado...

O indiano sorriu de leve e se retirou de vez do aposento, deixando, o agora amigo, se trocando.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando o carro preto atravessou os portões do hospital, o passageiro pode respirar aliviado e até mesmo se espreguiçar, deixando um sorriso de canto lhe enfeitando a face enquanto uma das mãos bobas repousava na coxa do motorista, recebendo apenas um olhar pela ousadia.

- Finalmente livre!

Disse animado o loiro enquanto escolhia uma estação de rádio e aumentava o volume ao encontrar a música perfeita para o momento, o que seu companheiro repudiou, tratando de mudar de estação e abaixar o volume, nem ao menos se importando com o bico que seu amante lhe dirigia por ter desfeito um de seus caprichos.

- Como você é cruel Degel...

- Não estou muito interessado em ficar surdo tão cedo, Kardia.

Respondeu o francês com sua calma habitual parando em um dos sinais vermelhos, enquanto o outro apenas se remexia no banco a procura do celular, aquilo despertou um pouco da atenção do médico, se perguntando para quem o loiro estava digitando, mas é claro que seu orgulho lhe impedia de proferir o questionamento.

- Meu irmão.

Respondeu de forma suave o passageiro sem desgrudar os olhos e dedos do aparelho, assustando o estrangeiro que não esperava por uma resposta, era como se um pudesse ler a mente do outro, ou talvez ambos fossem previsíveis de mais, quiçá se conheciam bem demais devido ao tempo de união.

- Ele ficou pouco tempo no quarto... Algo aconteceu?

- Não sei...

Um suspiro deixou os lábios do grego, parando imediatamente de digitar, ficando com os olhos perdidos no lado de fora e um semblante triste que não condizia com a personalidade brilhante do escorpiano, e aquele comportamento não apenas intrigava o cardiologista, como também o deixava preocupado e temeroso, ainda mais depois de uma estadia no hospital.

- Sinto que a cada dia eu o perco mais... Como se não pudesse mais o alcançar...

Degel certamente não sabia o que responder á aquele desabafo, não era bom em lidar com sentimentos, nem mesmo com seus próprios, quem dirá o de terceiros, mas ficou em silêncio juntando as sobrancelhas pensando em algo para reconfortar o parceiro, mas o sorriso do loiro quebrou todo seu raciocínio, como era de costume.

- Acho que eu terei que correr um pouco mais rápido então.

Riu com graça o administrador, enquanto arrumava com as mãos os cachos rebeldes e começava a se animar com a ideia, já bolando mil planos, alguns que certamente assustariam o francês, mas este nada comentou, apenas deixou um sorriso lhe brotar nos lábios e continuou dirigindo para o lar.

- Camus já chegou não é mesmo? Acho que teremos que fazer silêncio...

- Silêncio?

- É... Realmente uma pena... Acha que ele se incomodaria de ouvir meus gritos?

Perguntou de maneira maliciosa e sorridente o protegido pela estrela de escorpião, fazendo com que o pobre médico quase batesse o automóvel e ficasse da cor de seus cabelos, a gargalhada e o aperto em seu coxa se tornaram fortes e aquário sabia que nada faria seu marido mudar de ideia, mesmo que as recomendações médicas fossem ficar em repouso por alguns dias, mas sabia que quando o advertisse com aquela sentença, ouviria um: ''Ainda bem que tenho um médico bem aqui na minha frente''.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Senhor Fennidius, quero que entenda que o caso se tornou mais complicado do que imagina. Primeiramente virou um caso internacional, já que seu irmão esta em outro país sem documentação para conseguir voltar e se fizer isso sem o consentimento da policia, pode ser considerado um imigrante ilegal, podendo até ser preso... Em outro plano desconfiamos que a máfia esta envolvida nisso e enquanto não discutirmos todos os detalhes com a policia italiano, seu irmão não pode regressar, mas ele esta sob custodia... Nada ira lhe ocorrer, compreende Senhor Fennidius?

- Entendo... Obrigado pelo trabalho duro.

O leonino apertou a mão do oficial e se retirou da delegacia suspirando pesadamente, ao menos sabia que seu irmão estava em segurança e era um peso a menos em cima de seus ombros, mas passar tantas horas dentro de uma sala relativamente escura lhe causou certa dor de cabeça, e agora caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas noturnas da Grécia, não era tão tarde a ponto das lojas estarem fechadas, pelo contrario, conforme seus pés lhe levavam mais ao centro, mais movimentada as ruas se tornavam.

Seus olhos verdes estavam baixos, a mão massageando a face tentando se manter concentrado, talvez devesse beber um pouco antes de voltar para casa, as coisas estavam se resolvendo não é mesmo? Em breve teria o dinheiro da família de volta, seu irmão voltaria em segurança, faria as provas finais e se tornaria um advogado. Tudo entraria nos trilhos.

Mesmo com tais pensamentos otimistas, o pesadelo que teve retornava a todo instante, queria ter visto uma lágrima nos olhos verdes do menor... Aquele pensamento Aiolia tratou de espantar, estava se sentindo um sádico, como Afrodite havia lhe acusado de ser, e ser aquilo era a ultima coisa que o grego desejava.

Entretanto o pesadelo pareceu ganhar vida quando seus olhos captaram a visão daquele que estava lhe roubando o sonho sair de um restaurante ao lado daquele homem misterioso que lhes interrompeu no campus, aqueles olhares trocados, as risadas compartilhadas, a mão grande do estranho que se encostava à cintura que uma vez ele tocou, as mãos pálidas que às vezes tocavam nos braços do maior... Maldita visão.

Apertou os punhos com força e certamente teria atravessado a rua para pedir explicações se naquele momento um carro com um som muito alto não tivesse passado próximo de si o acordando do devaneio, só pode ver o azulado fechando a porta do lado do passageiro e entrar no do motorista, deixando aquele lugar e seu observador enraivecido, ou seria enciumado?; para trás.

X-X-X-X-X

Bateu na porta de vidro e ficou esperando para que o homem que estivesse lá dentro se virasse para trás e o mandasse entrar com um aceno de mãos, e tão cedo o loiro entrou, tratou de encostar a porta e se aproximar da mesa repleta de papeis onde seu chefe parecia bastante compenetrado.

- O que deseja Milo?

- Precisamos conversar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*O diabo no corpo é um livro escrito por Raymond Radiguet de 1923.

Acabou~~ cada dia mais curto não? Aushauhs desculpem por isso :3 mas ainda esta de bom tamanho não é mesmo? Cada vez mais mistérios~~ Espero que gostem desse capitulo e que comentem~

Dessa vez fui eu que fiquei doente, então já viram =\ obrigada Silvana por betar mais esse capitulo, você é incrível~ Dessa vez não teve o Deba xDD

É isso, não esqueçam de comentar~

Bem... Esse capitulo esta pronto dês do dia 6 de agosto, mas demorou tanto para postar porque minha beta estava muito ocupada, e quando ela me enviou o capitulo pronto, cerca de 10 dias atrás, não chegou o bendito, e eu só soube que ela enviou na segunda sexta e desde então eu estou tentando me contactar com ela, mas ela desapareceu do mapa, e estou ficando realmente preocupada! =OOO Devido a esse motivo, o capitulo não esta betado, decidir postar logo para não atrasar ainda mais. Quando ela me enviar o betado, eu posto de novo.

Sobre o próximo capitulo, eu ainda não comecei a escrever ele, confesso que eu ando desgostosa com a vida, muito desanimada, não quero fazer nada e aparentemente ninguém se importa se eu estou bem ou não. Enfim... O dia que eu me sentir melhor eu voltarei a escrever, o que é uma pena porque eu tenho milhões de ideias, na verdade eu tive um tempo atrás e anotei, porque se depender de agora eu nem sequer consigo pensar no que eu vou comer ou fazer para matar o tempo.

É isso.

Bjs


End file.
